Gohan's Mistake
by Keep It True
Summary: 'I must control myself at school. I cannot let people know my true power, it will raise too much suspicion.' "Your eyes..." "SAY WHAT?" 'Why Dende? Why' *Update just explains why I haven't been updating*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well this my first fanfic. I decided to give it a try. I see myself as a decent writer and criticism is welcomed. I just ask that it is respectful and helpful. By this I mean not going, "This sucks! It is stupid! Your stupid! etc..." Instead, "Your structure is weak. You have grammar errors. To fix it do blah blah blah..." I want the story to tell itself so I won't be explaining anything in author notes, unless someone has a question. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

The sun was just rising over the mountains as the Son Residence started their morning. "MOMMY! MOMMY! Is food ready? I'm soooo hungry!" Goten screamed as he sprinted into the kitchen. Chi-Chi gave him a small smile and replied, "Almost sweetie, but you must wake your brother first. Until then you cannot eat. He cannot be late for his first day of school." Without another word, Goten rushed back out of the kitchen to wake his brother.

Gohan was lying in bed, enjoying his sleep, when Goten pounced on him. "WAKE UP!" the boy chimed, "Come on sleepy head! I want to EAT!" Gohan's eyes slowly opened as he examined his surroundings. After a few moments, Gohan had shaken away his drowsiness and grabbed his brother, "Alright I'm up so we can go eat." He headed down to the kitchen with Goten in his arms.

Goten smiles and asked, "What's school? Mommy said you can't be late for it. Am I going with you?" Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. '_Oh man! I completely forgot about that! Can't I just go back to bed then_?' "Well squirt, it's a place to go to for learning and you will stay here with mom," Gohan answered. "Oh," Goten responded, "but don't you do that here?" Gohan placed the chibi onto his chair, "Yeah I do, but it's different at school. There are teachers and other students my age will be there. Maybe I will show you it one day." "Okay!" Goten said cheerfully.

Chi-Chi sat at the table after placing the food down and taking her share. Goten's attention quickly shifted towards the food and immediately went to devouring it. Gohan quickly followed suit, leaving Chi-Chi shaking her head. '_Those boys_,' she thought, '_they are just like their father. And no matter how many times I scowled them, they never change._' "Please tell me, Gohan, that you will show more manners while eating at school,"saying it more as an order than a suggestion. Gohan stopped momentarily, "I'll try mom," he said diving right back into his food.

Gohan quickly showered and got dressed after breakfast. "I better hurry. Bye mom, bye Goten. I'm heading to school now," Gohan shouted as he rushed out the door. "Okay, be careful sweetie," Chi-Chi said as she kissed his cheek. "Why can't I go with you!?" Goten question with puppy eyes. "Sorry squirt, but don't worry it won't be too long. I promise to play with you once I get home. Until then be good for mom," Gohan said as he ruffled the boy's hair. Goten's mood brightened some, "Okay! I promise big bother." Gohan gave him a smile before flying off to school.

Gohan had much on his mind as he flew to school. '_I still don't know how I should act around them. And there's the problem with how much of my power I can use and still seem normal. Vegeta offered some advice…but I'm sure that would cause problems._

_-Flashback-_

"_**I don't know how I should act. I have never been around people my age," Gohan said. Bulma offered him a smile, "Act like you normally do. Just be careful about your power. I'm sure you will learn how they act if you hang with them for a while." Gohan shook his head, "I'm not sure." Bulma left the roof to check on Trunks. Vegeta got off the wall he was leaning on and walked up to Gohan. "What you should do is this. You need to call out the alpha male and defeat him. Show those humans whose boss!" Vegeta said with a fist in the air, "You need to show some Saiyan pride! And if someone doesn't listen to you, YOU BLOW THEM UP! That will make the others think twice before challenging you." **_

_-End of Flashback-_

Gohan made it to Satan City and began to fly towards Orange Star High School. He didn't go far before he heard screams and gun shots. '_Why now? I am late as it is. I know, I'll go super and take them out in a blink of an eye._' Gohan quickly transformed and wasted no time in taking out the robbers. He then continued on his way rushing to school.

Everyone at the scene was shocked. Why happened? One minute the robbers were shooting everything; the next minute, they lay unconscious on the sidewalk. The cops were delighted as they cuffed the robbers. Videl arrived as they were taking in the criminals. She wasn't too happy. "What happened!" she demanded as she walked up to the cops. "Umm…we aren't too sure. A moment ago they were shooting. We saw a golden streak come down and then it left. After that happened, they were out cold." Videl became more agitated after she heard this. "How does that happen?! THAT CAN'T BE IT! There has to be something you're missing!" she yelled. The cops backed away in fear. '_It has to be a trick. Yeah, just like the ones used by those fighters in the Cell Games. But who did it?'_ Videl thought, '_Well I don't have the time now to figure that out now. I need to go to school, but I will find the person responsible.'_ She said her goodbyes and head to school.

Gohan landed on the school's roof and ran down the stairs in search for his homeroom. Something felt off to him. He felt like he was forgetting something. He didn't have the time to worry though. He needed to arrive on time. He rushed through the hallways with his mind set on his destination. Thankfully he was here with his mother last week to finish registration, so he knew where he was heading. He found his room and by it stood an older gentleman. He wore glasses, gray hair, moustache, and slightly shorter than Gohan. This and his nice clothing made it clear to Gohan that this was the teacher.

"Ah! You much be the new student. Am I correct? Mister…Son?" the man asked. Gohan just nodded in affirmation. "Good you have arrived. Just in time too. Wait here and I will introduce you. I will call you in and that's when you walked in, state you name, and find a seat. Understand?" the man explained. Gohan gave him another nod. "Good," the man said as he went into the classroom.

Once he was called in, Gohan did exactly what the man said. As he walked up to find a seat, a blond girl shouted, "Hey cutie here's a seat!" Gohan nodded as he went to it and sat, "Thank you." The girl smiled and squealed, "Hi Gohan, I'm Erasa." "Nice to meet you Erasa," Gohan replied. She continued to smile as she starred into his eyes. Gohan was slightly puzzled. _'What is she doing?'_ As if she heard his unspoken question, she answered, "Your eyes… They are so beautiful. I have never seen eyes as teal as yours."

Gohan grinned, putting his hand behind his head in the Son manner, "Thanks… SAY WHAT!?"

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter. I have an idea for the next few chapters, but I am open to suggestions. I am not sure exactly where I want this to go. I want to try and finish at least one more chapter soon, but I plan on waiting a little while before posting more. The reason is if people find many errors with this chapter I will be able to try and avoid them. I did proof read this, but for those who write you'll understand that sometimes when you proof your own work you read what you meant to say instead of what you really wrote. If you have anything you wish to say about this fic, please leave a review. Speak your mind. I may disagree with your opinions, but it still helps me improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I said it would be some time before I updated again, but I decided to give you all some more of the story. After reading it, I thought that it wasn't really much to judge it on. Thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

**"_Your eyes… They are so beautiful. I have never seen eyes as teal as yours." Gohan grinned, putting his hand behind his head in the Son manner, "Thanks… SAY WHAT!?"_**

Gohan swiftly moved his head to look at the window to see his reflection. He could clearly see his blonde hair and teal eyes. _'I…cannot…believe…this! I forgot to revert out of a Super Saiyan! I can't just change now…it would cause a lot of attention. But it is going to be difficult to suppress my strength. Wha…what should I do?' _

Erasa leaned back in surprise. "Gohan are you alright? Gohan? Go…han? Hello-o?" Erasa waved her arm back in fourth in front of Gohan in an attempt to snap him out of it. She quickly turned to Sharpener, "What's up with him?" Sharpener just shrugged his shoulders, "He probably doesn't know how to deal with a girl. You heard the teacher. Nerd-boy was homeschooled until now and he got perfects on the entry exams." "I doubt that Sharpener. He was fine when we started talking. Was it something I said?" She looked back at Gohan. He still seemed out of it, so she decided to poke him in the face in hopes of awaking him.

'_Mom will KILL me if she finds out! I think I should go to Bulma's right after school. Maybe she will have an idea. I have to be extremely careful until then, or I might end up hurting someone.'_ He was brought back to the classroom by a poking sensation on the side of his face. He spun around to find that it was Erasa, "Yes?" he questioned. "What happened? You freaked out and were out of it for a few minutes. Are you okay?" Erasa stated while looking at him with concern. He put his hand behind his head again, "Yeah, I'm fine. I…ugh…remember something I was supposed to do before I got here, but I can do that after school," Gohan replied as he let out a small laugh. "Sure Nerd-boy, that's it," Sharpener replied. Gohan spun around to find who said that. "That's Sharpener. Please pay no attention to him," Erasa said while glaring at Sharpener, "You should be more respectful to him Sharpener!" Sharpener put his hands up in defense, "Calm down it was just a joke."

The sound of an opening door caused the three to turn their attention towards the front of the classroom. A blue-eyed girl with black hair pulled into pony-tails rushed into the room, "Sorry sir, there was a robbery I had to go to. I came as quickly as I could." The teacher stopped his lecture to face her. After listening to her, he nodded, "It is fine Videl. I know your community service comes before school. Please take your seat." She nodded back at him before heading towards the group.

The moment she sat down Erasa sang, "Videl! I was wondering when you would get here. So what happened?" Videl looked to her with a frown, "A robbery happened and let's leave it at that." Erasa could tell that Videl was angry. Whatever happened was really getting on her nerves. "Fine, but I want to know later. Whatever happened obviously has got you in a foul mood," Erasa said with more seriousness in her voice. Videl just huffed, "Who is he?" she asked while point at Gohan. "Oh! I almost forgot! His name is Gohan and he is new here. He was homeschooled before this," Erasa exclaimed as she wrapped her hand around his neck. "She is Videl Satan, as in the daughter of Hercules. She's famous!" she explained to Gohan. This made Videl huff even louder as she scowled at Erasa, "Do you have to tell everyone that!"

Upon hearing that man's name, Gohan clenched his fist in anger. _'Hercules. I can't stand him! I do not care that he took my credit. It's better this way, but I cannot stand having to listen to him insult us. I knew he would say the energy waves and flying were fake, because if he didn't people would start to question him. He doesn't have to be waving it around so much though. And calling my father a coward! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR US! Cowards don't do that!' _ Gohan's energy was spiking as he fought for control. _'Calm down Gohan, everything will be alright. I don't normally lose it that bad… It has to be due to the fact I'm Super Saiyan right now. Dad did explain that Saiyan emotions become stronger while ascended. It was one reason we stayed Super before the Cell Games.' _

Gohan had managed to come to terms with the fact of his father's death. He felt guilty for a while, but everyone came to comfort him. They explained he was just an eleven year old boy. He should not have had to fight. Everyone boy that age has problems with control over his anger. He didn't understand why his father chose to stay with King Kai. He said it was because all the villains were after him. Gohan couldn't argue though, since the world had seen seven years of peace since then. And it was true; Raditz, Frieza, the Androids, and Cell all came after him. He took his job of filling his dad's role as protector seriously. He continued to train with Vegeta and Piccolo. Sometimes he even trained with his mother and brother. He still can't believe she trains with them now, since she was always against it. She was a fighter by blood thought, so maybe she couldn't take being on the sidelines anymore.

His anger did not go unnoticed by the group beside him. "Nerd-boy, you have a problem with the World Savior?" Sharpener suggested with irritation in his voice; after all, the man saved them all. And he was a student of the man so he should be offended. Erasa looked at Gohan confused as did Videl. _'Interesting, he doesn't seem to like my father. In fact, I would say he has something against him. His eyes…his hair…he looks familiar…but why?' _ Videl wondered as she stared at Gohan, calculated him. She was trying to see who he was. She knows everyone else in this school. She made sure of it. She knew their history and learned their personalities. She found this necessary. Being her father's daughter, she wanted to be able to read people. She wanted to be able to know who acted nice to her because of him or because they really wanted to be friends. She wanted to trust. Now she has her mind set on figuring out this new boy.

Gohan took a second to relax before answering, "No, why would I?" Sharpener eyed him suspiciously, "You seemed tense when Erasa mentioned his name. Your hands clenched up and you gritted your teeth. Seems like you were angry." "Yeah, so why did you do that then?" Videl entered the conversation, now glaring at Gohan. _'Oh man! What do I say? Come on Gohan…you got to think.' _"No, no. I wasn't doing that because of him. I am a little sore from my little brother jumping on me. I just hit the spot and that's why I got so tense. It hurt more than I expected it to hahaha." Gohan lied with a very strained laugh. "Works for me, sorry nerd-boy," Sharpener replied. "Oh you poor thing! Does it need ice? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" Erasa blabbed. "No, that won't be necessary. Thank you for your concern," Gohan answered feeling bad about having to lie to them. _'I don't buy it. He is lying. I don't know how those two bought it because he is obviously nervous and a terrible liar. He is hiding something and I need to know what it is.' _ Videl smirked at the thought of a challenge.

Gohan had become very irritated as the day went on. He had broken his lead like hundred times now, completely destroyed four pencils, and shredded around twenty pieces of paper. _'I can't stand this! Even while I'm suppressing my energy to the best of my abilities, it is still not enough. How am I going to go through the school year like this! Sure I'm just taking notes on things I alright know right now, but later I will have to do test.' _

Videl has been eying Gohan most of the day. He was having horrible luck with his utensils. Everything seems to keep break on him; weird. She had cooled down since the robbery this morning. He seems focused on the lectures they have had. She has not found anything else out yet. She still couldn't understand why he looked so familiar. She would definitely search up this Gohan Son after school. The bell rang signaling lunch time. The students hurry out of their classrooms and into the cafeteria.

Gohan found a nice patch of grass to sit on. He reached for the food capsule Bulma gave him. She claimed to have found a way to compact a Saiyan size meal into a normal size meal, that way he would not seem odd for eating a king sized feast and not starve for eating a human size meal. He pressed the button and the food popped out in front of him. He looked at it in horror. _'This is a meal? This is like my appetizer before I have a snack! I hope Bulma is right about this or I just might die before the end of school day.' _He went to take a bite, praying that Bulma was successful. He did it slower and calmer than usual to obey his mother's order. After swallowing the bite, he was delighted. He wasn't sure if it will fill him, but it definitely was much more filling than usual. Gohan was quite satisfied after his meal. Bulma proved her genius and his stomach was happy. A happy stomach equals a happy Saiyan. _'Hmm. It is still lunch time. I think I will meditate to past the time. It's been a rough day and maybe it will even help me control my power.' _ Gohan drifted off into a deep meditation.

"Finally it is lunch time! Classes are sooo boring! How are you doing Vi?" Erasa said as she sat at their table. "I'm fine," Videl replied. "Are you sure? You were pretty angry this morning. Why was that?" Erasa said while staring Videl down. Videl knew she wasn't getting out of this, "When I got to the scene, the cops were taking in the criminals. I asked them what happened and they said they didn't know." "What do you mean?" Erasa responded. "They said one moment the robbers when shooting and the next they were out cold," Videl explained. "Really how's that possible?" Erasa said as she raised her eyebrow. "That's it! They claimed to have seen a golden light while it happened and nothing more. I do not get it! It had to have been some kind of trick!" Videl said as she slammed her fist into the table. "That sounds like a trick to me, but wouldn't that mean that the robbers were part of it. Why would they be though? Going to jail doesn't seem like a good idea to me just to perform a trick," Sharpener joined the conversation. "That is exactly what I was thinking! I just do not understand it. Maybe they are going to try to break out with another trick. It's the only thing that comes to mind. I plan on investigating it and finding out exactly what happened," Videl answered fuming.

Erasa decided to change the subject in hopes of calming Videl back down, "Hey! Where's Gohan? We should invite him to our table. He probably doesn't have anyone else to talk to." "Why? We barely know him," Videl stated. "Give the nerd-boy some room. I bet he wants his space. Besides when a nerd disappears you don't question it; just enjoy it. You got a thing for him Erasa?" Sharpener added. "What's wrong with you two? He is new here. It must be nerve-racking to go to a new school senior year where everyone already knows each other and you know no one. Can't you two try to be friendly!" Erasa scowled her friends. Videl just rolled her eyes, "Fine. If you find him, you can invite him to sit here." "Whatever," Sharpener said. "Good! I will be back once I find him," Erasa cheered as she went in search for the boy.

Gohan was snapped out of his meditation as he became aware of someone approaching him. He figured he knew who it was but sensed the ki to confirm that it was Erasa. He opened his eyes and spoke, "Hey Erasa. Do you need something?" He got up and turned to face her. "Well I wanted to invite you to sit with us," Erasa gestured to the table with Videl and Sharpener, "How did you know it was me?" Gohan smiled, "Sure I will join you, thank you. I could hear footsteps and figured it was you, since no one else has gone out of their way to say hi to me." "Oh, makes sense. Come on then!" Erasa squealed as she grabbed his arm and hurried him to the table. He followed so she wouldn't fall trying to move him.

"So tell us a little about yourself. Who do you live with? Where do you live?" Erasa asked once they were back at the table. _'Maybe this is good after all. I might learn something about him thanks to Erasa' _Videl thought. "Well, I live with my family in the 439 district," Gohan replied without thinking about the distance. "WHAT!?" the three other teens exclaimed in unison. "Yeah. Why, something wrong?" Gohan asked in confusion. "That's so far away! It must take you forever to get here!" Erasa commented. _'Oops! I didn't even think of that. Man! How will I explain this?' _"It's not all that far away. It takes some time but it really isn't that bad," Gohan tried to reassure.

This just caused Videl to give him her death glare. _'Not that far away! Ha! I flown out that way once and it took a few hours. That's with one of the fastest vehicles out there. I need to follow him to his house. Let's see if he's telling the truth.'_

Gohan gave everyone a smile and rubbed his neck when he noticed her glare. _'Is she glaring at me? Does she think that's intimidating? Vegeta's glare makes hers look like puppy eyes! I don't think she bought it…GREAT! Note to self: what out for her.' _The bell rang and the students walked dead to their next classes. Gohan walked alone to his next class. He was thankful that none of them were in this class. He doesn't mind them; in fact, he enjoys their company. They are nice to him. He just needs some time to think about his situation.

Videl strolled to her next class annoyed. _'What is with that boy? He says he lives in the mountains, he has something against my father, and he was unaffected by my glare. NO ONE is unaffected by my glare! I stopped criminals before with just by glaring at them! It didn't seem to bother him in the slightest! I just don't get him…he's so…mysterious. This may prove to be a harder challenge than I first thought. It doesn't matter though; I will figure you out, Gohan Son.'_

* * *

**I know I still haven't gotten through a full day of school yet and it really isn't too much to go off up yet, but it's more than just the first chapter. Do not expect every update to be this fast. I do plan on waiting a bit after each chapter and I get busy sometimes. **

**I tried to format it in a way easy to read and I hope it is working. If not or you have another problem with the story, please feel free to tell me. Tell me the good, the bad, and the eh. It will all help me develop my writing style. **

**Merry Christmas to you all. Happy Holidays for those whose celebrate something else. And Happy Day for those who do not celebrate anything. I don't want to leave anyone out!**

**-Keep It True**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for your reviews. I also noticed some errors once I re-reread the chapters. I was more careful this time in reading it, but I might have missed a few. Paragraphs have always been a problem of mine. I hope I have fixed it some in this one. Also, I read tips and examples of good dialogue to help me write it. Please let me know if you think that the changes I made in this chapter are improvements or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

Gohan relaxed as he listened to his teacher lecture. _'This is so boring! I learned all of this years ago. I still cannot figure out why mother made me go to school. This is just a waste of time! And now I have all of these problems with hiding my abilities. I am not looking forward to gym. That's going to be hard…maybe I should just sit out…but that might seem odd in itself… UGH! I just got to survive the rest of the day and visit Bulma. I wonder how Goten has been handling my absence.'_

"MOMMY! Is Gohan going to be home soon! I want to play!" Goten screamed as he ran in circles.

"Hmm," Chi-Chi replied looking at the clock, "No, not yet sweetie. He will be gone for another few hours."

"Awww! But I'm super bored!" Goten pouted, "Can I fly to Trunk's house?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Why not?" Goten whined.

"Because mister, you're still learning how to fly and that's a long flight. Plus you're a seven year old boy and I refuse to let you go alone."

"Can you take me there then mommy?" Goten pleaded, hugging her leg.

"Mommy is busy right now. You should go play outside. Just don't go too far."

"Okay," Goten said disappointed. _'I wish I was at school with you big brother.'_

It was the last class of the day before gym and Gohan was dreading it. The group was back together. Erasa talked the whole time, asking Gohan all kinds of questions. She asked things like: how long his drive was, what he did out there, why did he live in the middle of nowhere, and the list went on. He avoided any question involving his family. He didn't want to talk about his father's death. Most of the other questions he answered vaguely. They were enough to satisfy Erasa but he could tell by the look on Videl's face that she wasn't buying it. Sharpener slept the period away while Videl planned her next step.

The bell rang and Gohan walked out lost in thought. _'I still don't know what I'm going to do and gym is now. This could end very badly. Maybe I should…' _Gohan was forced out of his thoughts when he bumped into some jock in the hallway. The jock turned around and didn't look too happy. "Oops, sorry," Gohan said giving an apologetic smile.

"Oh, trust me, you will be sorry," the jock said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"Videl look! I think Ben is going to hit Gohan! You need to stop him." Erasa commented.

'_I need to just walk away…walk away…walk away… No Gohan, don't kill him.'_ Gohan knew he had to avoid this. He tried to walk away, but Ben refused to get out of his way. _'Great! Sure I could easily push him out of the way or just take him down, but I don't want anyone else to know that I can… Hmm… I got an idea. I'm still going to try to avoid this fight though.' _"This isn't necessary."

Ben's smirk just grew, "It's necessary new kid. You need to learn your place here and I'll be glad to teach it to you." Ben then threw his fist right at Gohan's face.

Videl began to rush into the fight. She still didn't know what to think of Gohan, but he certainly didn't need to be pounded. She quickly stopped through in confusion.

Gohan "accidentally" dropped the books in his hands. He ducked quickly to pick them up, dodging the punch. Ben followed with a kick aimed at the bent over Gohan. Gohan's pencil rolled to the side and Gohan twisted his body to get it, causing the kick to miss its target. Gohan smirked at his planned as he prepare its finale. He pulled his book towards him, timing it so that it would be where Ben's foot would return after the kick. Ben's foot landed on top of the book. His foot began to slip and onto his back. As Gohan got up, he feigned confusion lifting an eyebrow while looking at Ben's fallen figure and walked to gym. _'It worked! Now I hope everyone bought it.'_

Everyone who just witnessed the show was shocked. Ben was just dropped by the new nerd in school and it was by complete luck. The boy didn't even seem to notice that Ben attacked him.

"What just happened? Did nerd-boy get lucky or what?" Sharpener spoke after recovering from shock.

"Yeah! I'm glad too. Gohan's nice and doesn't deserve Ben's crap. That was awesome! What did you think Vi?... Vi? Where are you going?" Erasa replied about to follow the girl.

Putting a hand on Erasa's shoulder Sharpener said, "Don't worry about her. We'll see her in gym, so we should go get ready." He headed to his locker after seeing her nod her agreement.

'_How does that happen? It all seemed too perfect to just be luck. But what else could it be? No way Gohan can fight. He's a scrawny nerd... Well I bet I don't look much like a fighter to those who don't know who I am. There's another question add to the list. We do have gym class next… Maybe I can find out there.' _Videl thought as she headed towards gym after just going to her locker.

Chatter filled the room as everyone talked to each other as they awaited the gym teacher's arrival.

"Dude, nerd-boy, did you even realized what happened?" Sharpener asked referring to Gohan's little fight.

"Huh?"

"You know, between you and Ben."

"… I'm not sure if I follow," Gohan said maintaining his act.

"How did you not notice? He tried to punch you when you went to pick up your books. He even tried to kick you but he missed and ended up falling. It was hilarious man!"

Gohan gave him the Son grin, "Really? Wow! I got lucky then! Haha!" _'Looks like he bought it! I hope that means so did everyone else.'_

The chatter dispersed as the gym teacher approached them. "Alright everyone, here's the plan. Our first unit will be martial arts," he paused until the cheers quieted, "I have gotten a master to come and teach you all; unfortunately, he couldn't make it today so we will begin tomorrow. As for today, we will enjoy a nice game of DODGEBALL!"

Gohan shivered at the word _dodge_. It brought back memories of training with Piccolo. _'WHY?! Dende, tell me why? Why must we do martial arts! Sure no matter what we did I would have to hide my power, but martial arts. It's instinct to me. I'm not sure if I can even act like I'm clueless… It is official; this is the worst day ever!'_

The first twenty minutes involved talking about rules for gym and what is expected. Then they stretched and warmed up. Finally, it was time to make the teams. It didn't take long to form the teams. Gohan and Sharpener were on one team while the girls were on the other. Gohan was nervous. He was pretty confident that no matter how much he pulled his throws that it would injury whoever was hit. In base form he might have been able to throw at a human level, but that was out of the question as a Super Saiyan.

"Nerd-boy, are you a good thrower?" Sharpener asked.

"Umm…"

"Don't worry about it. How bout this; you get the balls and give them to me. I will throw them. Got it?"

'_That's perfect! Thank you Sharpener!' _Gohan smiled, "Got it."

"You stay back here while I run up and get the balls," Sharpener said as they set up for the whistle.

Gohan nodded. _'I should take notes. Watching them will help me see how much of my abilities I can use.'_

Sharpener bolted at the sound of the whistle. Rushing toward the line to grab two balls and backed away quickly. Videl had managed to get two herself and was preparing to attack. Erasa chose to hide behind Videl. A second later, balls were flying everywhere. Gohan just jogged around to get gather balls and give them to Sharpener. He also tried to keep himself closer to the back so he didn't have to dodge many balls. To him they all were crawling in the sky; but as he observed, many found them fast. The players on each side started to dwindle. On Gohan's side, there was just him, Sharpener, and two others. On Videl's side, it was Videl and four guys.

"How are you holding up nerd-boy?" Sharpener questioned, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Fine. You?"

Sharpener looked at him, "You're not even sweating."

"Umm… Well I don't sweat much and you're doing most of the work anyway," Gohan defended.

"Makes sense. You're doing good man. Our main worry right now is Videl. Don't get in the way of her throws. Even I find it hard to catch," Sharpener informed.

"Alright."

Sharpener launched a rocket to knockout one of the boys. Gohan smoothly evaded a few balls as he gave Sharpener another ball. Videl targeted Sharpener since she deemed him the greatest threat. Sharpener managed to dodge and knockout another of the guys. Gohan and Sharpener's teammate hit another of Videl's teammates. It was three versus two now.

Videl was getting tired. This game was close. It was no surprise that Sharpener was still in the game, but it was that Gohan was still in it. She hadn't paid much attention to him once she noticed that he was just feeding balls to Sharpener. She has been trying to knock out Sharpener to see what Gohan would do. So far she had been unsuccessful. Each time he moved and she would either miss or it would hit someone else. It was irritating her greatly. She threw a heat-seeker that blasted its target. Unfortunately for Videl, it wasn't Sharpener.

Sharpener managed to knock Videl's partner out. This left only Gohan, Sharpener, and Videl. Sharpener attacked first, throwing a fast ball low to avoid her from catching it. Videl moved out of way, predicting his strike and returned fire. This time the ball made contact with Sharpener leaving only Gohan and Videl. Videl smirked, _'It's time to see what you're made on Gohan.'_

"Darn! Good luck man… You're going to need it," Sharpener said as he walked off the court.

'_Great, it just me and her… Just GREAT! I should just let her hit me… Sharpener said she throws hard, so it would definite be bad to catch it. People would freak. And I can't hit her… I could kill her! I just hope the ball doesn't pop on impact.'_ Gohan stood there, awaiting her next throw.

"I hope you can handle this Gohan," Videl said with a smirk on her face, "You're mine! It's over!" Videl let off a bullet. The ball sped through the air as it came closer and closer to its target.

It all seemed to be in slow-motion for Gohan. He prepared himself for the worst; just hoping the ball would not explode as it collided with his body. He closed his eyes, praying nothing bad would happen. He kept them closed and planned on to until it was all over. *thud* He felt a small impact, followed by gasps. _'What now?' _Gohan slowly opened his eyes fearing what he might see.

He noticed the he had stepped forward with his left foot and reached out his left hand. In his left hand, there was a ball. _'I…I… I didn't mean to catch that! Curse my training! I didn't even realize it… And Videl looks pretty pissed with that display… Kill me now!'_

* * *

**This chapter marks the end of day one of school. Let me know what you think. I want it all; the good, the bad, the alright. Anything to make the story better and easy to read.**

** One thing I have been thinking about is how long I should make chapters. So I am wondering what you prefer. Do you think that these short chapters are alright or should I take longer and make longer chapters. Of course short chapters will mean quicker updates and long chapters mean slower updates. I always love to hear the opinion of others. It helps me see things from different perspectives. **

**I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

**-Keep It True**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews everyone. This was suppose to be out earlier, but I got sick -_- so here it is.  
**

**Something I wanted to share. I tried putting a indicator for scene change in every chapter. I tried a different style each time but it never worked. I hope this one works. I think scene changers are helpful, if you think I need more, less, or none in any chapter just let me know.**

**Ky111- Don't worry, Gohan will have more backbone especially since he is Super Saiyan during school. I'm not sure if I will have him fight back much, but he will stand his ground. **

**As for a villain, I haven't made up my mind. I don't want to just talk about high school in this because I think it would get too boring, I'm just not sure what kind of villains I want and how many. I'm not sure if they will be small, weaker than the Z-Fighters or powerful, fearsome villains. Maybe even a mix, but it won't come for some time either way so I got time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

Videl slammed shut her door and fell onto her bed. To say she was mad… Well, it was an understatement… A huge understatement. _'Grrr… What a day! First, this golden light mysteriously stops the robbers. Then __**Gohan Son**__, the new student of the year, shows up acting all mysterious and lying to everyone. He claims to live in the mountains. I tried to follow him, but he disappeared behind a corner. How he got away so fast is beyond me! He didn't seem like he noticed me and he was just walking. There was nowhere for him to go so I don't know how I lost him. And gym class…'_

_-Flashback-_

_**Gohan stood in front of her, with a ball in his hand. She had just thrown it has hard has she could and he caught it. Videl could had sworn that his eyes were closed the whole time, but that would be impossible. It's hard enough to believe he caught it...but blindly…IMPOSSIBLE! She was fuming now. And Gohan seemed worried. Like it was a bad thing he caught it; that it wasn't his intention to. This angered her further.**_

_**Sharpener walked up to Gohan and patted his back, "That's was impressive nerd-boy. You must be pretty good. Catching her throws is challenging using two hands and you only used one."**_

"_**Umm…I…well… uh…got lucky?" Gohan answered with uncertainty in his voice. He dropped the ball.**_

"_**I'll say! You hand doesn't even seem red. It sounded like it hurt."**_

"_**I…I do live in the mountains. My hands have toughened up since I've been collecting firewood for years. The bark is really rough. It probably helped to soften the blow."**_

_**Each answer Gohan gave only served to anger Videl more.**_

_-End of Flashback-_

'_Who could catch that one-handed?! It had to be more than luck… And even it was luck and bark toughened his hands, there's still the fact he didn't even budge. His arm didn't move, his back stayed straight, and his legs stayed planted. He is definitely hiding something!' _Videl let out a deep sigh. She got off her bed and headed to the gym to go take some anger out on a punch bag.

/\/\/\/\/\

After losing Videl, Gohan rushed to Capsule Corp. Upon landing he reverted to base form. He approached the door and was about to knock. But before he got to it, the door swung open and Trunks tackled Gohan.

"Gohan, I knew it was you! I could sense you. It's been awhile. Can we play?"

"Your ki sensing abilities have improved; I must say that I'm impressed. Well, I need to see your mom and I promised Goten I would hurry home to play, so I don't think I can today."

"Aww."

"Hey, I will come over tomorrow to play. I will even bring Goten. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, alright!" Trunks said jumping around.

"Good, so where is your mom?"

"I'll show you," Trunks replied as he grabbed Gohan's arm and rushed through the house.

Bulma saw them enter the kitchen, "Hey Gohan. What are you doing here?"

Gohan started to rub his neck, "I need your help with something." Gohan continued to explain his story about his first day of school and the fact he forgot to revert out of a Super Saiyan. "…So you see, I don't know what I should do. I can't just go in tomorrow with different color eyes and hair, but I'm having troubles because of my Super Saiyan strength."

"Hmm… I still don't understand why you don't just come out of hiding. I'm tired of listening to that man and his ego."

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!" Vegeta yelled from the living room.

"FOR ONCE NO! I WAS TALKING ABOUT MR. SATAN!" Bulma turned screaming back at him.

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DEAL WITH HIM? EACH TIME I SUGGEST IT YOU SAY, 'NO! YOU'RE NOT KILLING HIM!'"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM DEAD, JUST PUT IN HIS PLACE!"

"EXACTLY! HIS PLACE IS SIX FEET UNDER!"

"WHATEVER VEGETA!" Bulma frowned. She looked back at Gohan and smiled, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he replied with the Son grin, "I agree he gets annoying, but you know how my family and I enjoy our privacy."

"Yeah, I know. So do you have anything in mind? Do you want something like a ki suppressor?" Bulma inquired.

"I thought about that, but I don't think it would work. To suppress my ki enough, I fear it would knock me out of my Super Saiyan state and that would defeat the whole purpose. My main problem is the fact I can't do any school work because I destroy the pencil and paper."

"Hmm… Well I think I can try to make something. Come over tomorrow before school to see how it's coming along okay?"

Gohan nodded, "Okay, thank you Bulma."

"You're welcome kiddo. And how was your lunch? Was it enough? "

"It's was great. It worked perfectly; I was full! I need to be going, bye," Gohan waved.

"That's good. See ya!" Bulma replied.

Trunks sprinted to hug Gohan, "Bye Gohan! Remember about tomorrow."

"Don't you worry, I will," Gohan walked to the door and left.

Gohan flew back to his house in peace. Talking to Bulma helped calm his nerves. He was sure that she would be able to come up with something. He thought back at his day at school. Erasa was very welcoming and he was grateful for her generosity. Sharpener seemed like a fine person too as the day went on. The one he didn't understand was Videl. She seemed really suspicious of him; of course, it did appear that she saw through his lies.

He tried to avoid lying, resorting to it only if he had no other way. He even avoided and ignored some of their questions. He felt bad about lying to them. They seemed open to him, except Videl, but there are things they just can't know. This was one reason he didn't want to go to school. He liked the idea of making friends, but he has so much he must hide. He wanted to be able to have friends who knew him in his entirety. He acted genuine at school with the group today, but he couldn't let them see the whole him. He didn't like it, but it is necessary.

He landed in front of his house as a figured darted behind him.

"Big brother, hide me!" Goten whispered while shaking.

"From what?"

"GOTEN GET BACK HERE!" Chi-Chi shouted from the house.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Mom will kill me! You're on your own squirt," a sprinting Gohan answered.

"Big brother!" Goten made to the trees, not daring to chase Gohan into the house. He still needed to hide until his mom cooled off.

Gohan enters his home to see his mother with her infamous pan in hand, "Hi mom."

Chi-Chi sets the pan down and goes to hug her son, "Hi Gohan! How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine," replied Gohan, "What did Goten do?"

"Never mind that, tell me more about your day. Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah I made some friends."

"That's good. I want to hear all about your day at dinner," Chi-Chi grinned

"Um, sure. I'm going to play with Goten for a while. I promised him I would," Gohan said as he went to his room. In his room, he put his school stuff away and changed into his gi.

He spent most of the afternoon playing games with Goten. They also shared a good spar. Goten was asking all kinds of questions about school and what Gohan did. Goten really didn't like that Gohan had to go to school almost every day and tried to convince him not to. They stayed outside until their mother called them in for dinner. At the table, Gohan did his best explaining his day while not talking about any of the unfortunate events that plagued it. He and Goten played more afterwards, until it was time for bed.

/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning followed a similar pattern as the first for Gohan. He had to pry off Goten before he flew quickly to Bulma's. He hoped that she came up with something for his problem. During the flight, he calmed himself. He needed to be relaxed and focused. He couldn't afford to fall into the same panic he did yesterday. It caused him to make some foolish mistakes.

He touched down at the front door and gave it a small knock. After a few moments, Bulma was there to greet him.

"Hey Gohan, I think I got the solution," said Bulma. She motioned for him to follow to her lab.

Gohan was quick to follow, "Really? That's great!"

"Yeah," remarked Bulma as she grabbed her invention, "here it is."

Gohan examined it. It looked somewhat like a mechanical pencil. He studied it and noticed that it was special. He knew with the technology in it that it wasn't ordinary, but he couldn't tell what it could do. Gohan finally decided to speak up, "Well it looks special, but what does it do?"

"Perceptive Gohan. I will start with the material. It is a very strong, light metal. It is made to last. I'm sure you could break it if you wanted to, but it isn't fragile and will not break when you use it. Even in Super Saiyan it should hold together as long as you control yourself.

I managed to build and install a ki system in it. I know how you all can use your ki to move things and this is basically what it is. All you do is put some of you ki into the pencil and guide it to do what you want. Obviously you can that yourself, but it's the next part that makes it special. I used the ki absorption tech to help construct it.

Normally it doesn't require much ki for you to move something this light, and in Super Saiyan, it would prove challenging to use just enough to not break the lead. But I added a ki switch, which requires a set amount of ki to activate it. Try it. It will take a lot of energy while you're not Super Saiyan, but be fairly easy once you transform," Bulma handed it to him after her explanation.

"Okay."

"Just remember to only use your ki and not moving your hand."

Gohan nodded and slowly pushed some ki into the pencil. _'I can see what she means. It should already be moving if it was just an ordinary pencil.' _Gohan started to push more of his energy, doing it carefully. He wasn't completely sure how much it truly needed. Bulma stood there patiently, knowing it would take him a while to learn it. _'Wow! It does take a lot of ki. I'm using a good deal of it and it hasn't budged yet.' _After a few more moments, the pencil finally began to move.

"Good, now go Super Saiyan and try. It should prove much easier, but still enough so you can move it precisely."

Gohan transformed shortly after she finished and tested it out. _'Much easier now. It's weird moving something in my hand with ki. Usually it's a distant object, but it looks like this might work.'_

"Is there something I can write on? I want to see if it will work."

"Sure kid, here," Bulma offered Gohan a blank sheet of paper.

"Thanks," Gohan replied.

He guided the pencil down to scribble on the paper. It was difficult to write, but he wasn't concerned about that. He would gain control once he adapted to it. All he wanted was to make sure that he wouldn't break the lead.

"It might take some time until I get good at it, but it is working. Thank you so much Bulma."

"No problem kid. It uses normal mechanical pencil lead and, as you can see, it has an eraser too. That way you can erase without ripping out the paper as well. Under the eraser is where you add more lead, so it is like every other mechanical pencil besides what I already explained. If you're running low on lead or the eraser is depleted, just come by. We have plenty extra. And don't lose it!"

"Okay! Don't worry, I won't," Gohan smiled, "Well I need to be heading to school. Bye!" Gohan left still in Super Saiyan, prepared for the day… Hopefully.

* * *

**I appreciate everyone sharing their opinions. I think my chapters may get longer as the story progresses. Right now I know it is a slow start, but it is all just setting up the story. I want it to develop correctly and thoroughly. I'm not sure if they will but I can say that this chapter was very hard for me to write. It took forever to plan how it would go. I have ideas for the next like three weeks of Gohan's life planned out. Not all the small details though. I'm hoping that means things will come to gather then. **

**Like always- Let me know what you thought, share ideas if you choose, let me know the good, the bad, the ehh. If there are errors, let me know.**

**-Keep It True**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: First I want to thank you all for you reviews. **

**disastrousmaster- Well yea I did want to be more creative and original, but it wasn't the only reason. I am not sure how many people use the ki suppressor when he is a SSJ. And SSJ requires energy to maintain it. Gohan explained in the chapter that a ki suppressor that would do the job would knock him out of SSJ, thus defeating the point of it in this case.**

**Jimthebear2- It might be possible, but they never care. I mean Gohan could have use the dragonballs to stop Angela and Videl from blackmailing him but he doesn't. **

**Ky111- I think you read my mind on that one lol. That was part of the point of it as you will see in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

* * *

Videl sat down in her seat completely exhausted. She did not sleep much. She spent the entire day investigating. First she investigated the crime. There was video of it, but it didn't prove to be of much use. After slowing the clip down as much as possible, she was able to see where the light came and left. It swooped down and the robbers fainted, then it rose back up and left. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was something or someone flying, but it couldn't be. There is nothing that could move that fast. It had to be a trick, a good trick, but a trick all the same. So she decided to interrogate the robbers. It didn't help much though. All she discovered was that they were a new gang, but they wouldn't offer a name or a leader. They acted like that trick wasn't part of their plan. Videl felt they did and are up to something, but she couldn't find anything to support her argument. She realized all she can do now is wait and be ready for anything.

The next thing Videl looked up was Gohan and the results weren't any better. It gave a date of birth and nothing more: no picture, no family, no description, nothing. It was all classified at a level beyond her power, even with the contacts she had. She tried everything to gain access and searched everything in hopes there was more information about him. It infuriated her to no bound. How could his information be so important that even she, the daughter of the World Savior and Champion, couldn't gain access to it? She was at a dead end. It was obvious that he wouldn't say anything if someone would go that far to keep it a secret. But it wouldn't stop her from watching him and learning anything and everything she could. If he was working so hard to remain a secret, it must be some big secret and for this she couldn't trust him. There was also that feeling of familiarity he gave her. His eyes, his hair, and the name Son all rang a bell.

Students filed in as the school day was nearing its start. Sharpener and Erasa walk in chatting a few minutes before the bell. They take their seats near Videl. Erasa takes a look at Videl, "VI! You look AWFUL! What happened?"

Videl grunted, "I didn't get much sleep."

"Why not girl?" Erasa asked concerned.

"I don't feel like talking about it"

"I think I know Babe. You were thinking about me weren't you?" Sharpener smirked as he wrapped an arm around Videl.

Videl blasted Sharpener, sending him flying out of his chair, "I'm not in the mood for your crap!"

Gohan entered right before the bell sounded. He was relaxed and ready. Bulma really helped relieve him of his stressful first day. He will not allow himself to make the same mistakes he made yesterday. Gohan walked up to his seat to find a fallen Sharpener, "What happened to him?"

"Videl happened," Erasa replied.

Gohan raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yep! He needs to learn to watch his mouth," Erasa happily replied.

Sharpener got up while rubbing his shoulder, "Whatever."

The teacher entered and Gohan took his seat. The morning went well for Gohan. It took him awhile to adapt to his pencil but he got the hang of it. He was also somewhat grateful for how things turned out. Having to stay Super Saiyan and writing with ki would be good training while at school. While Super Saiyan, the ki required to move the pencil for writing purposes was small and it forced him to focus and be precise. Control and precision are very important and Piccolo made sure he learned it. Even now Piccolo made sure Gohan meditated and other exercised to work on these values. The focus he needed to keep the control needed to write was enormous. Also, he still had to restrain much of his power. These two factors made this a challenge that required much effort.

Videl has had her tired eye on Gohan all morning. The boy truly was a nerd. He seemed completely focused on the lessons and took notes. It appeared like he struggled with writing the first period. Even now it seemed a little weird. He had an unbreakable concentration on what he was writing. He looked like he was even sweating. Maybe she was more tired than she thought and she was just imagining things. _'I really need a nap. I think I will do that after lunch since Gohan isn't in that class.'_ The lunch bell rang soon after.

She walked to lunch, finding Sharpener and Erasa on the way, "Hey guys."

"Hey Vi, you don't seem much better than this morning."

"That's because I'm not. I could really use a nap," Videl said. She walked the rest of the way to their table in silence. Sharpener and Erasa noticed this and determined it best to leave her alone.

/\/\/\/\/\

Gohan found the spot he ate at yesterday and quickly began eating. _'Whoa, am I hungry! I'm actually a little tired because of writing. It is definitely nice to get some training in while I'm stuck at school.' _Gohan devoured his food at a fast human pace and meditated like he did the day before.

/\/\/\/\/\

"I wonder why Gohan didn't join us. He should know he's welcomed," Erasa said.

"Maybe he doesn't what to join us."

"Why wouldn't he want to Sharpener?"

"I don't know why. You should ask him," Sharpener replied.

"I will! Come on guys, let's go find him!" Erasa excitedly shouted.

Before the two could protest, Erasa was already dragging them away. She figured that she would find him where he was yesterday. She ran towards the grass and saw that she was right.

Gohan noticed that the three were closing in on him. He opened his eyes and looked at them, "Hey guys… Need something?"

"Well, I was wondering why you didn't sit with us. You do know you're welcomed right?" Erasa explained.

"Umm, that's nice of you but I'm fine here. I prefer sitting in the grass than at a table."

"There you go Erasa. Nerd-boy here is from the mountains and likes the natural setting better. Now can we go back to the table?" an annoyed Sharpener said.

"NO! Gohan, can we sit with you? Or do you want to be alone?"

"You can stay if you wish, but I'm not sure Sharpener wants to."

"NONSENSE!" Erasa blabbed before Sharpener could answer.

Videl just followed Erasa the whole time. She was way too tired to argue. Sharpener sat after being defeated.

"Soooo… are you ready for gym class today Gohan? I'm not much of a fighter, but I'm sure Videl and Sharpener are excited."

'_WHAT!' _Gohan thought.

"You bet I am! I'm the star pupil of Mr. Satan and the only person better than me here is Videl," Sharpener answered.

"I'm interested about who is teaching us. You heard him; he said he got a master. I know it isn't my father; he is too busy right now," Videl said finally joining the conversation.

'_Oh… that's right… we are doing martial arts in gym. I forgot about that… WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Maybe I could use the Mr. Satan chronic stomach ache.' _Gohan began to worry, "Umm… maybe."

"Yeah, I wonder who's teaching us. Too bad it's not Mr. Satan though. He's the best! You know anything about fighting nerd-boy?"

"Well… I have read about it," Gohan shakily answered. _'I really don't want them to know I can fight, especially since I could easily beat anyone here. It seems that Videl is a truly powerful fighter to normal people. If she found out I could fight, no doubt she would want to test me and that wouldn't turn out well.'_

"That doesn't surprise me. Well you have Videl and me to learn from. I mean look at these guns!" Sharpener flexed his arms.

"Typical Sharpener," Erasa sighed.

"What? You know you like it," he winked.

"No, I'm actually concerned for you," she returned.

Videl decided it was time to just ignore them and did just that. Gohan continued to look at the two with confusion. _'What's wrong with them? They sure are weird. I don't have time to figure them out right now. I need to think what I'm going to do about gym class.' _

After a few moments later, the bell rang and the group separated to go to their classes. Videl was quick to go to her next class and took a nap that would last the entire period. It was a good thing that the teacher never noticed. She wasn't worried about getting behind. It was only the second day of school and it wasn't like she would miss much. And even if she did, she could ask anyone in the class what she missed.

/\/\/\/\/\

Gohan found it difficult to write anything in his next class. He was too worried about gym class to maintain a strong enough concentration to control the pencil. He could make an excuse for maybe a few days to avoid participating, but people, mainly Videl, wouldn't buy them for long. He could always try acting like he didn't know martial arts. It might work, but he wasn't sure. All the experience he had, he was sure that he could do any drill they were given without thought. It would definitely be a challenge for him to fail at exercises and stances. He was willing to give it a try if he had to though if needed.

Gym came too quickly for Gohan. Nothing happened in the rest of his classes. He did make sure to avoid Ben, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. He doubted the jock would accept that defeat lying down. The real question was: How long would he need to avoid Ben? Gohan figured the longer the better and that was what he planned on.

Gohan walked slowly to gym. He was half tempted to just leave now. He eventually arrived and got ready for class. Soon after Erasa called him over to where the group was standing.

"I wonder how good this guy will be," Sharpener said.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon," Videl answered. She was feeling better now that she got some rest. She was still tired, but not nearly as much.

"Yeah, I want to see him. I doubt he can teach me much since I'm the star pupil of Mr. Satan," boasted Sharpener.

Gohan rolled his eyes. _'Like that actually means something.'_

The gym teacher stepped into the room, "Alright, listen up! As you know, we are starting martial arts today. This unit will probably take a month or two because it isn't something that can be learned quickly and that is even a short time for it. I know some of you already know martial arts, but this could still prove beneficial to you. I did get a master to teach you since I do not know much. If you are a fan of martial arts, then you should know this man. He won the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament."

Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. _'NO WAY! Why would he though?'_

"Class, may I introduce Mr. Tien Shinhan," the teacher finished as Tien walked out. Tien examined the students and was a little surprised to see Gohan and the fact he was a Super Saiyan. _'Interesting, I will ask him about it.'_

Sharpener was mildly impressed, while Videl was excited. This man had won a WMAT. She had heard of him. The man is very reclusive and his skills are supposed to be some of the best. _'Come to think of it… He wasn't at the last tournament… I wonder why. He would have given my father a nice challenge.'_

"Hello everyone. As your teacher said, I am Tien Shinhan and the winner of the 22nd World Martial Art Tournament. I have decided to share my knowledge with you all. I have met many great fighters and wise masters, so I suggest you pay attention. We will start off with drills for the first few days. I know they can seem repetitive and boring, but it teaches discipline; which is very important to a fighter. Any questions before we start?" Tien paused for a few moments.

A jock raised his hand, "Well I'm learning the Satan style, so how will this affect it? Is your style different?"

Tien responded, "Yes, my style is different. It may prove challenging for you to try a different style when you have been taught another way. But! It is a good idea for you, even if you never use my style."

The class looked confused. "How so?" the jock asked.

"A master explores other styles for many reasons. He does to see if he can incorporate some of it into his style and develops his own unique style of fighting. He does to understand what makes it works. Styles might be different, but they all require certain attributes; such as balance. He does it to find the strengths and weaknesses of it. That way, even if he never uses it, he will know how to fight someone who does use it. He will know what to watch out for and what points to attack."

The answer seemed to satisfy the class. Videl's excitement grew; this man obviously knew his martial arts. Maybe she would get lucky and be able to spar him. It would be much more of a challenge than the brute criminals she usually fought. They just swung rashly and with no form.

"You need a warm up," Tien turned to the teacher, "Have them do what you usually do for a warm up today."

The teacher nodded, "You heard him. Let's start with stretches!"

Tien used this time to ask Gohan some questions. He decided on using a telepathic link. Being a man of solitude, he knew that Gohan may not like having a lot of attention so this would be the best way. **"Gohan, what are you doing here? And why are you a Super Saiyan?"**

Gohan began his stretches and suddenly heard Tien. He was grateful it was telepathic, so it didn't bring him any attention. He was also grateful it was Tien and not one of the other Z-warriors because they wouldn't be so thoughtful. **"I could ask you the same question. My mom wanted me to go to a school and make friends. There is no arguing with her. As for being a Super Saiyan, I was running late yesterday and a robbery was also happening. So I turned Super Saiyan to deal with the robbers and make it to school on time. I forgot to revert before going to class so this is how they saw me. I figured I had to keep going as a Super Saiyan because it would be weird if I came in the next day with different color hair and eyes. So why are you teaching us? You are never around people."**

"**Hmm, guess that explains everything. Yeah I know, but I saw this opportunity and thought about it. I wanted to show people what it means to be a martial artist. Hercules doesn't give off the right image for one. I wanted to help others the way Master Roshi helped me and Chiaotzu. He showed me the true way of a martial artist, unlike my master who was nothing but trouble."**

"**That's understandable, but how much are you going to teach them? Are you going to show off any 'tricks' of yours?"**

"**No, nothing like that. They don't have open minds to accept anything of the sort. But I have something else I wanted to talk about. Do you want them to know that we know each other?"**

Gohan took a second to think about it, **"No, I am trying to hide my power. No one even knows that I can fight and that might change if they knew that I know you. I am not sure how I am going to do this though since we are doing martial arts. Am not sure if I can even fake being bad."**

"**Okay, I understand where you're coming from. Don't worry about the drills, I will let you meditate. That is part of martial arts even if they don't understand that."**

"**That sounds great! Do you think they will question it though?" **Gohan asked as he finished the warm ups.

"**I will handle the questions, so don't you worry."**

"**Thanks Tien."**

"**Anytime kid," **Tien cut off the link.

The class had finished the warm up and it was time to start. Tien demonstrated a basic punching drill and had them start. As he did, he approached Gohan, "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Gohan was puzzled at first, and then he realized what Tien was doing, "How did you know?"

Tien smiled, "It a skill I have developed. I suggest you meditate over there," Tien pointed, "You can't do drills with a clouded mind."

Gohan nodded and did what he was told. Tien wasn't really lying either. He has had much on his mind since he came to school, but it wasn't just that. The anniversary of his father's death was next week. Although Gohan has learned to live with it, the day of is always hard for him. It was already beginning to depress him and it wouldn't go away until a few days after the anniversary date. Gohan found a spot and sat down. He took a deep, calming breath as he prepared to go into a deep meditation. He needed this greatly after everything that has happened the last two days. Gohan let all of his worries go, and drifted into meditation.

* * *

**I know that martial arts in gym is used often in these, but i just had to. I chose Tien because I need a Z-warrior or Gohan would have to fight and the others would have had him fight. Also, most people use Krillin, sometimes Yamcha or even Vegeta. I only read one with Tien and I felt Tien was the best choice here. He and Chaiotzu are always in isolated areas to train and he understands privacy. I don't want Gohan's secrets to just all fly out at once and so early.**

** And like always, leave your honest opinion in a review. Whatever you want to say. **

**-Keep It True**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Like always I want to thank everyone for the reviews. **

**zfj- Yea I know that some of it is cliche, but I hope that it will move away from that as the story progresses.**

**Sushi133- Thanks, I try to stick to the main points. I go off a little at times to give the story a little extra, but try avoid from doing it often. **

**Ky111- I'm glad you, and others, liked my choice of Tien. The time will come that everyone will know that Gohan can fight. It just might take some time. I don't want to rush his secrets out. **

**Chosen To Die- Thanks! I'm glad I was able to surprise you. **

**SeanHicks4- Thanks and I try to watch my grammar and spelling. I proof read myself and I read over some obvious mistakes because I read what I thought I wrote instead of what was on the screen. Grammar is something I never have been amazing at, but I try. If there are mistakes that I make commonly, please let me know. (That goes for everyone.)**

**RKF22- Thanks!**

**Drakrath- Thanks and I completely agree. I feel people often give all his secrets out too quickly. I also feel that they shouldn't give away all his secrets at the same time. I plan on it being more gradual and I hope it works out that way. **

**Sportsfan64 & Aaron Leach- Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

* * *

Videl looked over at Tien puzzled. Apparently something is bugging Gohan and he noticed it. _'How can he tell? Gohan has seemed happy whenever he wasn't nervous.'_ Tien neared Videl as he checked on the students. Videl asked curiously, "Mr. Shinhan, how can you tell Gohan has something on his mind? He has looked fine today and yesterday."

Tien quickly shifted his gaze onto her, "Well, it's just something that one develops." Tien could tell his answer wasn't enough for her. "As a martial artist, focus is important. The loss of focus during a fight between masters can end the fight; even if it was only for a moment. While developing focus, one learns the many signs that indicate how focused someone is. I could see it in his eyes, in his posture, and in his voice," Tien explained.

"Really? It was that clear to you? I'm a fighter and I couldn't notice any of that," Videl replied amazed.

"So you must be Videl Satan," Tien paused until she nodded, "The principle has told me much about you. I hear you're a crime fighter for the city. That's quite impressive, but you must understand that I have been fighting much longer than you. I have much more experience and had been through more than you have, so it's only natural that I pick up on subtle things better than you."

"I guess so," Videl said. _'Interesting… He is very observant, plus he didn't even mention my dad's name. He seemed more interested in my accomplishments than the family name.' _

Gym class went alright for Videl. Gohan meditated the whole time and she was stuck doing basic drills. It annoyed her, but she understood it as well. Most of the class had never learned martial arts so it was necessary. Videl was very anxious to see what she would learn from this master, but she could wait.

Once the school day ended, Videl was sneaking behind Gohan. He got away from her yesterday, but she wasn't going to let him get away today. She made sure to keep her distance as she followed. She followed him around the city for almost twenty minutes. _'WHAT IS HE DOING?! It's like his just wandering around. He must be lying. If he lived where he said he did, he wouldn't be walking home._' She thought as she turned another corner. She leaned forward with bug eyes. _'WHAT? Where did he go? He just turned the corner. He should be RIGHT HERE! How did I lose sight of him?' _

Gohan looked down from the top of the building, eying Videl. She was following him again! He decided to make a few turns just to make sure she was. Once he determined that, he decided to have a little fun with her, so he walked around the city. He made a turn here, one there; he walked around endlessly with no destination. He did it all just to humor her. After deciding it was enough, he flew up to this building while no one was looking. Gohan forced back a laugh seeing her reaction to his disappearance. Feeling satisfied, he flew home and let out the laughter he was holding back.

He reverted as he landed near his house. He walked in and greeted his family, "Hi mom, Goten."

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

"It was fi-" Gohan tried to answer as he was tackled by Goten.

"Hi big brother!" he squealed.

"Hey squirt," Gohan replied ruffling his hair. "Mom, I promised Trunks yesterday that I would come over with Goten. You don't mind do you?"

Chi-Chi stopped washing the dishes to think, "No, just make sure you do your school work. You need good grades."

"I already told you mom. I have already learned what they are teaching and you knew that when you entered me into high school."

"I know sweetie, but you still need to do the work to get good grades."

"Don't worry I will."

"I believe you," Chi-Chi said sweetly before her eyes sharpened and the pan came out, "But if you don't, you will be in big trouble mister!"

The boys took a huge step back as Gohan silently nod. He then gulped and whispered, "Understood."

Her demeanor changed back into a sweet, caring mother, "Good and take care!" She watched as they went outside to leave. So much as changed over the last seven years, she loosened up on Gohan a bit. Bulma explained the need for physical activity and how it would actually help him academically. It wasn't about choosing one or the other, but how to balance them. She knew how important it was for Gohan to maintain his training and take his father's place as Earth's protector.

She never wanted him to be a fighter, but she knows she can't stop him. The boy is just like his father: so carefree, so gentle-hearted, so naïve. He loved training with Piccolo and Goku while they prepared for the Androids. Just like his father, he loves to push himself and to fight while trying to avoid ruthless violence. It was his nature to defend others and he was good at it. She learned to come to terms with it all.

She also had come to understand Goku's actions and why he was so calm before the Cell Games. Just like the Z-warriors, she realized that Goku knew Gohan would be the one to defeat Cell. She also understood why he relaxed before the Cell games and why he and Gohan fished and played. He wanted to have some father-son bonding time and teach his son, and unknowingly his wife, an important lesson: to enjoy life. Life wasn't all about working and working, pushing and pushing, and striving and striving. There was a place for that but there was something more important. Life should be enjoyable, no matter how you choose to live it. What was important was spending time with the ones that matter the most; it didn't matter what you're doing, it just mattered who you were with.

It was one reason she started training with him. It was a time where they could spend some quality time together. It made her realized how much she had missed fighting with Goku. It was a reawakening of her warrior spirit. Of course he went easy on her when they started training, but as time went on she was able to hold her own. She was wary of Piccolo for a while, but as time went on she grew to accept him. Whatever Gohan did to him really changed his attitude. It made her happy to see the power her son had on others. At first she never sparred when Piccolo was there because it was too much for her to handle.

Eventually, when she improved, she sparred with him and Piccolo. She would always let them have their time too, especially when they wanted to go all out. She also taught Goten when he asked. He started at the age of five. She trained him alone for a year and half. She remembers when he first jumped into a fight with Gohan and Piccolo. The surprise on their faces when he was keeping up during their warm up was priceless. The boy still needs a lot of training but he's getting there. Letting out a small sigh, she went to finishing the dishes.

/\/\/\/\/\

Gohan and Goten were flying over to Capsule Corp. It was a slow pace for Gohan because Goten insisting on flying himself. Gohan just watched as Goten wobbled around flaring his arms. The sight was quite amusing to witness. "You sure you don't want help sport?" Gohan asked.

"Nooo-OOO," Goten answered while trying to gain control, "I can do this!" Goten started to flap his arms, imitating a bird.

Gohan smiled warmly. _'He's just like dad.' _Gohan laughed, "Goten, you're not a bird. Didn't you listen to me? Use your EN-ER-GY."

Goten tilted his head in thought. Then he stopped flapping his arms as he began concentrating. His body slowly began to stabilize.

"See Goten, much better."

"Yeah! ALRIGHT! Whoa!" a falling Goten exclaimed. He reacted fast and regained control.

"You have to stay focused Goten. It will get easier as you fly more," Gohan assured.

The rest of their flight went fine. Goten was still slow, but he managed to stay in control. They landed right at the door and knocked. Trunks was quick to answer, "Gohan, Goten! Come in guys."

They walked into the living room where Vegeta was watching television. "BRAT! HERE, NOW!" Vegeta screamed.

Gohan did as he was told, "What do you want?"

"We're sparring after I finish my break," Vegeta informed.

"Fine," Gohan replied taking a look at the show. He saw a man wearing green and black clothes with a red cap. There was a giant tin on his head. He danced like he was part of the Ginyu Force and had the worst sayings ever. "What is this? The man is a weirdo," Gohan said.

Vegeta gave a small laugh "I know. He's supposed to be the town hero and has 'super powers'. He's a fool and it's hilarious. They all are amazed that he can stop a plane. HA! That's easy. I bet I could take him easy."

"Maybe," Gohan then proceeded to play with the kids. He played tag with them until Vegeta pulled him into the Gravity Room.

"Ready for a thrashing brat?" Vegeta smirked while he activated the 500x gravity.

"We'll see about that," Gohan replied getting into his stance.

They each threw a few warm up punches before ascending to Super Saiyan. Vegeta pushed the attack. He threw a few punches in an attempt to break Gohan's guard. Gohan blocked each punch as he backed up. Gohan saw his moment to counter sweeping Vegeta's legs. As Vegeta was in mid-backflip, Gohan rushed forward and struck his back with a hard punch. Vegeta flew across the room before he managed to stop himself. Vegeta quickly closed in on Gohan. They stood there for a moment, each waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Gohan saw an opening and went to strike. Vegeta smirked as Gohan fell for the false opening. He blocked the small assault Gohan had and threw a few punches in which all made contact. Gohan bent over after the blows. Vegeta pulled his hands together and threw them down into Gohan's back. The strike went right through causing Vegeta to frown. _'Argh! Afterimage!' _Vegeta twisted around trying to raise an arm in defense. He managed to block Gohan's initial blow at the price of losing his balance. Gohan seized this moment to land a kick to Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta was quick to recover and decided it was time to ascend to the second level of Super Saiyan. Gohan followed and prepared for Vegeta's next attack. Vegeta fire a Galic Gun at Gohan. Gohan reacted by blasting it with a Kamehameha. Smoke flew everywhere. As the smoke disappeared, Gohan was surprised to see that Vegeta had vanished. Closing his eyes, Gohan used his other sense to try and locate Vegeta. Gohan sensed the attack and went to block. The block came too late however and Vegeta's elbow made contact with Gohan's chest. He then added a few punches and finished with a powerful kick that sent Gohan straight up into the air.

Gohan stopped himself and charged at Vegeta. Both fighters were now at full power and the finale began. Flying across the sky, they threw punches and kicks. They fought hard, each trying to take control of the battle. They blocked and countered. Their swift movements allowed them to dodge each attack and ready their own strike. The sound of their clashes echoed in the room. The battle raged as they pushed their limits. Gohan was able to land a few painful blows and Vegeta was quick to return the favor. They traded punches that pushed them away from each other. It was time, time for this fight to end. Gohan charged one final Kamehameha while Vegeta prepared his Galic Gun. The waves were sent at each other. Sparks flew as the beams made contact. For a few moments the waves pushed and pulled, each trying to overpower the other. Both warriors were drenched in sweat and on their last reserves. They both gave one final push to their attacks.

*BOOM!* A large explosion roared as the wind sped around the room. The fight was over. There laid a fallen Vegeta as Gohan reached a hand down.

"Great fight Vegeta. I thought you might have had me for a moment," Gohan gave the Son grin.

Vegeta surprising took Gohan's offered hand and rose to his feet. "Yea, yea sure. I don't need you to patronize me! I will beat you next time… BRAT!" Vegeta growled. Even though he would never admit it, he was proud of the boy. The boy was a true warrior just like his father. Kakarot may be a third-class warrior, but he managed to prove his strength time and time again. It gave Vegeta a new perception to the dedication of one's training. Here the boy has proven to be the strongest Saiyan, possible warrior, who has ever lived. Vegeta still strived to prove his superiority, but respected the boy. He saved his life after all, he defeated Cell, and he trains hard to protect those he loved. Even a Saiyan protects his family.

Both warriors walked out of the room after returning it to Earth's normal gravity. They both were beaten and bruised. They walked to the hospital section and went to use the healing tanks Bulma created. The juices poured into the tanks as the warriors rested from their heated battle.

* * *

**There are two things I want to talk about. First, I want everyone to know that school is starting back up next week. I'm not sure if it will affect my updating speed, but I want everyone to beware that it might. **

**Second, please let me know if you thought the fight scene was alright. I never have done a fight scene and I know little on martial arts. I know some thanks to friends who take it but that's it. I'm not sure if I will have a fighter endanger the world, but if I do I want to know that the fighting scenes will be good. Of course they won't go the same way, but the style it's written in will be the same.**

** I do plan on making my fights more like Dragon Ball and not Dbz. I feel Dbz focuses too much on energy waves and constant attack while Dragon Ball focuses more on martial arts and strategy with some energy waves sprinkled into the fight. I like the Dragon Ball fights better, but that is just my opinion. **

**-Keep It True**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm glad people like the fight and my take of Chi-Chi and Goku. If you noticed, I did change this to "t" because I'm adding more fighting. It wasn't much this time, but I think it will be later on. **

**I wanted to get this out quick because the rest of my week will involve adjusting to my school schedule so I won't have time for this. And I'm surprised no one has seem Dragon Ball. It's amazing and I highly recommend it. But if you can't, that's okay and I suggest to at least watch the finals for the 21st, 22nd, and 23 WMAT. Each ep is about 19 min.**

**21= Goku vs. Jackie Chun (Master Roshi) eps 26-28**

**22= Goku vs. Tien eps 97-101 (also explains how Master Roshi helped Tien.)**

**23= Goku vs. Piccolo Jr. eps 143-148 *Best fight ever***

**Anyway time for Reviews.**

**person345- Thanks!**

**looloo- Yea he does. Muscle only grows while resting so even he needs breaks.**

**SeanHicks4- Thanks! I will admit that I liked the comic relief the Great Saiyaman had. Everyone needs a good laugh. But overall I didn't like it. (As you might have noticed.)**

**RKF22 & Aaron Leach- Thanks!**

**Ky111- I'm glad you liked Chi-Chi's reflection and Goku's wisdom. He may not be the smartest, but he's smart when it comes to fighting and enjoying himself (something we sometimes forget) I think a villain will come, just not yet because it would give away his secrets. And I like I already said, I recommend at least those three fights. They use energy waves still, but other things as well. **

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine- I'm glad you liked Chi-Chi and Gohan humoring Videl. I will think about add some show of pain and stuff into the fights. It probably won't be for much except when hit with a super brutal blow because it slows down the fight and they often fight at incredible speeds. But I will try to work it in.**

**WineIXI- Thank you for you input. I will try to keep a good pace. Let me know if it ever seems to falter.**

**Sorry for the long AN**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ.**

* * *

Gohan heard beeping, indicating the healing process was complete. The fluids sank down into the drain as Gohan awoke. He got out of the tank and got dressed. He turned to see that Vegeta was still healing, which didn't surprise him. Vegeta took more of a beating so it should take him longer to heal. Gohan left the room in search of Goten. It was getting late and they needed to get home. While searching one of the rooms, he ran into Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, have you seen Goten? We need to be going home or mother will kill me."

"He and Trunks are in Trunks' room sleeping. They wore each other out," Bulma informed him.

"Okay, thanks," Gohan replied walking towards Trunks' room.

"Of course, bye Gohan," she waved.

"Bye!"

Gohan cautiously opened the door to avoid disturbing them. He peeked in to spot Goten. A smile crept onto his face because of the adorable image in front of him. Goten and Trunks were cuddled up on the bed, cocooned in a blanket. They must have played themselves out while he and Vegeta were sparring. Gohan was careful not to wake either boy as he unraveled Goten. He grabbed the chibi and walked back out of the room, through the living room, and out the front door. _'I think I will take the Flying Nimbus home to avoid waking him.'_

"Nimbus!" Gohan shouted while covering Goten's ears. The golden cloud came soaring through the sky. It dove down and stopped next to Gohan's feet. Gohan got on and sat with Goten curled up in his lap. When he was ready, he told Nimbus to take them home. The flight was smooth and silent. When they finally arrived home, Gohan went inside and put Goten to bed.

Chi-Chi walked into the room to check on the two, "Did you two have fun over there?" Chi-Chi glanced over to see Goten's sleeping figure, "Oh, did he fall asleep there?"

"Yea, he and Trunks were sleeping in bed. I think they overplayed themselves."

"Awww, so cute! I wish I could have gotten a picture of that," Chi-Chi chirped.

"Well I'm going to do my homework then get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone then Gohan. Good night sweetheart," she said then closed the door.

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa were walking towards their first class of the day. Videl still wasn't very happy about losing Gohan yet again. She did go to the prison and see if those robbers were up to anything. She still wasn't sure what to think of the incident, but she couldn't find anything with what she had. The only chance to discover anything was if a similar event happened.

"So Vi, are you ready to go to the mall today?" Erasa squealed.

"And when did I agree to this?" Videl frowned slightly annoyed.

"Who said you had a choice," Erasa smirked, "We have to get you some new clothes. I'm tired of that baggy shirt and those ugly shorts! You're never going to get a boyfriend wearing those!"

"NO! I'm not going! I like my clothes and there's no way I'll ever wear something you suggest. AND I DO NOT NEED A BOYFRIEND!" Videl snapped saying the last sentence slowly, pronouncing it syllable by syllable.

"Of course you need a boyfriend! Maybe you won't always be so grouchy! Don't you agree with me Sharpener?" Erasa replied as she gave Sharpener a glare.

"WHAT! That's ridiculous! Sharpener! Tell her I'm not always grouchy!" Videl answered, also giving Sharpener a glare.

He defensively put his hands up and backed away. _'I'm not getting in the middle of this! I really need to hang out with more guys… Where's Gohan… I need you nerd-boy!' _The girls crept towards him awaiting his answer. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and drip down his face. It was a lose-lose situation for him. Agreeing with either girl would give him the death sentence by the other.

Videl put her hands on her hip, "Well, are you going to answer." Sharpener could hear the venom seethe from her teeth.

"Yea Sharpener," Erasa growled.

Sharpener knew how stubborn both girls could be. It was one reason why they had become close friends. Each helped to straighten the other out… most of the time. Unfortunately for Sharpener, this time was the exception. Neither would back down and it spelled doom for all those involved.

"Ladies calm down," Sharpener nervously spoke, trying to ease the tension.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Videl exploded, causing Sharpener to yelp like a Chihuahua.

Sharpener was sure that his life would surely been ended. He closed his eyes preparing to face his demise. _'Why must the beautiful suffer so?'_ Sharpener thought poetically.

"Hey guys," Gohan said.

Erasa's expression one-eightied, "GOHAN!" she yelled enthusiastically.

Videl relaxed; satisfied that Erasa dropped the subject. Sharpened let out a huge breath he had been holding.

Erasa went to jump onto Gohan, but was unable because… Sharpener beat her to it. "Nerd-boy, you showed up at the right time man. I own you one," he thanked.

Gohan stood completely dumbfounded. Why was he holding Sharpener in his arms? And why was Sharpener thanking him. Gohan slowly opened his mouth, "O-kay?"

The group went on their way to get to class, finally. The tension was gone and everything was normal again. There was nothing left to show that a fight even happened; that is except for a still pale Sharpener.

"So Gohan, what's wrong?" Erasa asked in concern.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday with Mr. Shinhan… Remember? He said you had something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather not," Gohan rashly answered.

They could easily tell that it was a sensitive subject for him. Erasa dropped the subject feeling sorry for the boy.

"Do you want to go to the mall with us today?" Erasa questioned.

"You guys are going to the mall?" Gohan inquired.

"No!" Videl remarked.

"Yes, you and Sharpener are going with me!" Erasa assured.

"Why do you have to bring me into this?" Sharpener freaked.

"Because Videl needs new clothes and I need your help to make her go."

"I can take Sharpener so it won't do you any good," Videl said.

"Come on guys, relax," Gohan pleaded, "And I'm sorry but I can't. I'm busy this week. Maybe I'll go with you next week."

"Okay," Erasa smiled at him before glaring at Videl, "but you're going girl!"

"Hmpf! If you shut up I might," Videl said giving in. Erasa was quick to silence herself.

The first two classes of the day went without a problem. The arguing had ceased and all was fine. The only problem for Videl was the fact that her glare still held no effect on Gohan. She asked him exactly how he got here and he said that he flew. She glared and glared at him with her most powerful stare, but to no prevail. The boy just gave her that grin he always has. He wouldn't even tell her about his family. All she knew was that he had a brother; that's it. The boy frustrated her like no other could. His mysterious behavior got right under her skin.

During the final class of the morning, everyone was working when a beeping sounded. Gohan's eyes wondered in search for the source. Upon the next beep, Gohan discovered that it was coming from Videl's watch. She answered it and some guy, apparently the chief, informed her of a hostage situation. Then she excused herself and sprinted out of the room.

"Erasa, what was that about?" Gohan asked confused.

"Didn't you hear about the hostage situation? Videl is going to help them like she always does silly," Erasa explained.

"WHAT! Isn't that dangerous? They probably have guns," Gohan worried.

"Don't worry Gohan. Videl has been helping them for a few years now. She can handle herself," Erasa tried to reassure him.

"Yea nerd-boy, she'll be fine. The only person that might be stronger than her is her father," Sharpener added, relaxing with his hands behind his head.

'_Is that supposed to make me feel better? Her father may be good on an average human standard, but that's it. She can't dodge bullets. But I can't just run out and help her. I don't sense an enormous power level and Erasa said she's been doing it for years now. I guess she'll be able to handle herself. And I suppose that the dragon balls can be used if anything goes wrong.'_

"Okay," Gohan answered.

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl hastily made her way to the scene. Below her she could see the line of cop cars which served as a barrier. They all cheered as she made her landing.

"Glad you made it Videl. They've got the front door guarded. I'm not sure how we can get in," the chief informed.

"Do we have snipers anywhere to watch them?"

"Yes, but they can't get a shot that wouldn't endanger the hostages."

Videl frowned; there weren't many options. "Is there another way in?"

"I'm afraid that they're all blocked or guarded," the chief sadly responded.

"How many are we dealing with?"

"Snipers have identified four."

"How many snipers do we have?"

"Two… why?"

"I'm going in," Videl confidently answered as she walked towards the building.

"NO! That's crazy! How do you expect to survive?" the chief voiced his concern.

"It's simple really. One will be guarding the door, two will stand together and shoot when I enter, and the last will grab a hostage. I will take out the first one as I enter, sniper one will disarm the two next to each other, and sniper two will take out the one holding a hostage," Videl explained. In school she was a good student, not amazing, but she had developed a good crime fighting mind. After serving and dealing with situations like this for years, she had become fairly good. And the criminals of the city always focused on forced, not strategy. It made it easy for her to outsmart them.

The chief just nodded and informed the snipers of her plan. Sure enough the snipers confirmed that one was near the door, two stood close together, and one was alone. The chief just smiled, that girl was truly amazing.

She swiftly charged the door and broke it down. It all happened in a matter of seconds. She turned to see the first man and dropped him with two well-placed blows. She heard gunshots, shattering glass, and metal smacking metal. The guns that were once in the hands of the two thugs slid across the floor. She reacted instantly, thrusting her foot into the first and then spinning around to hit the other with a follow-up kick. They both dropped like stones. She noticed the lone thug was recovering from the shot he took in the shoulder. She rushed him and kicked away the gun he was reaching for. The man tried to put up of fight, but he didn't last long. He was able to block the first few attacks, but his right arm was paralyzed thanks to the shot and he was down a limb; a huge disadvantage. All the hostages stormed outside to the police cars.

The chief and a few other cops came in to clear up the thugs. "Well done Videl. We couldn't have done it without you," the chief spoke while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's what I do," she smiled with a thumbs up.

/\/\/\/\/\

The three were sitting in the grass talking at lunch when Videl returned. She walked towards the three with her lunch and she couldn't wait to eat. She wasn't too late for lunch, but stopping crime gave her an appetite. As she neared the group, Erasa noticed her and waved her hand, "Hey girl! How'd it go?"

Videl went to sit and smiled, "Good, we dealt with them without a casualty or serious injury."

"That doesn't surprise me babe. My girl can handle anything," Sharpener smirked.

That remark earned Sharpener a gut shot from Videl. "I've told you to NOT CALL ME BABE AND I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!"

Sharpener gasped for air. "… You're… just… in denial… babe… You know you… want this!" Sharpener spoke while trying to capture his breath.

She clobbered him again, "Argh! I swear I don't know why I hang out with you."

"Because you wa-," Sharpener stopped, frozen by her death glare.

"Smart of you not to answer," she smirked in victory.

Erasa and Gohan laughed at the scene in front of them. Gohan was just happy that she came back alright. The girl sure was brave; no doubt about that. He liked that about her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Classes went well for Gohan. He was putting his books away before gym. Videl was still trying to milk answers out of him, but he refused to tell her a thing. He knew he would have to eventually trust his friends with some information; he just wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to talk about his father's death now, since it happened seven years ago next Wednesday. A sensation in his head brought him back to the world. He sensed something flying towards his head. It was a punch and he was worried. He didn't want to dodge it; that would seem odd. But if he didn't, then the person will surely end up with a broken hand; just as odd. As his mind raced, he noticed it stopped. He turned around to see…

Sharpener held Ben's fist in his grasp and wore a frown on his face. Sharpener was furious with Ben. He needed to resort to cheap blows to prove his point… Pathetic! He hissed at Ben, "That's uncalled for Ben. You have to rely on such cowardly tactics… Are you scared to fight him in a fair fight?" He threw Ben's fist away and Ben retreated without a word because he knew Sharpener could take him.

Gohan, in the Son manner, rubbed his neck and grinned, "Thanks Sharpener." _'You saved me there! Whew! Close call Gohan.' _

"No problem nerd-boy. I don't agree with cheap shots like that; besides, I told you I owed you one," he smiled with his hand out.

Gohan put his out to shake it, "Yea, but I didn't think you would repay it so quickly."

"That's because I'm awesome!" Sharpener boasted, giving Gohan a nice laugh. They headed to gym class.

Erasa blabbed on and on and on, like she enjoys doing, about the incident. She witnessed it as it happened but didn't walk up because she didn't want to ruin the bromance, so she waited until gym class. She talked about how amazing it was and how horrible Ben was. She did this until Tien arrived.

Videl was actually surprised by it. One, she couldn't believe Ben chose to retaliate like that; and two, that Sharpener helped Gohan. Her friends have seemed to quickly form a friendly bond with Gohan; something she refuses to do because he's a liar. They were pretty good judges of character though, so maybe… just maybe… Gohan was worth trusting… She wasn't sure, but it got her thinking. If she could just understand that boy!

The group now was doing the warm up drills that Tien gave them. Gohan went off to meditate again and Tien offer everyone else the same option.

Videl didn't understand the importance of it though. She decided to ask, "Why is meditation good and why for martial arts?"

Tien took a moment to find the right words, "Meditation is vital to martial arts. It gets the fighter into the right mind set as well as more control over things like emotion. Martial arts is about more than just punches and kicks."

"I still don't get it."

"In due time you well," Tien answered. He wasn't sure how else to explain it to her. He would come up with something though.

It was another boring class for Videl because this whole week was going to be about the basics. It annoyed her! _'Why can't those who already know the basics move on? This better be worth it!'_ She thought as the class finished. Gohan was quick to leave and she was quick to follow; and someone was quick to follow her.

Gohan walked around and bought a newspaper. He found a bench and began "reading". He was actually observing Videl observing him. _'Why is she doing this? I think it's because she's suspicious of me. Maybe it has to do with where I said I live. She did question me how I got here and tried to intimidate me… I think she was trying to… I'm still not sure if that is supposed to be a glare. Maybe if I show her a jet she'll stop following me. I should stop by Bulma's and borrow one.'_ He sat there for a few minutes planning on how to deal with her. Once he was done, he performed another disappearing act and heading to Capsule Corp.

The boy escaped again! He was like Houdini! As she walked away to go home, someone grabbed her hand. Next thing she knew, she was being dragged away. She looked to see who it was. It was Erasa! "What are you DOING?" Videl complained.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Gohan!" Erasa exclaimed, completely avoiding the question.

"WHAT! How long were you there?"

"The whole time you were spying on him. He is a cutie," Erasa winked at her.

Videl flushed in embarrassment, "NO! It's not that! I just don't trust him. I don't believe he really lives where he says he does. Why would he be sitting there and reading the paper if it lived so far away?"

"Hmmm… maybe you're right, but now's not the time to worry about that. We need to get you some new clothes to impress Gohan." Erasa smirked.

Videl screamed at the top of her lungs, "ERASAAAAAA!"

* * *

**I hoped that you all enjoyed it. The pace might change a little from time-to-time because I'm not sure if I'll go into what they do everyday of school. I don't plan on skipping a lot, because I want people to see the slow change of Gohan's relationships with everyone. **

**I try to make this seem like real life - as in what you might see in an average day. Some friendly humor and serious when they are needed. I know Videl dealt with the criminals quick and might have seem too smart, but one must work fast when dealing with criminals. I hope it wasn't too much of a stretch. **

**I know I have changed people's attitudes some in this, but I try to make it seem like something they might do. Please let me know if anyone starts to gets too OOC and it becomes a problem. Until next time!**

**-Keep It True**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks everyone! I appreciate your reviews. I just noticed (thanks to google) that Sharpener is spelled Sharpner. Sorry about that, but I have been using this website's spelling for his name and I'm far too lazy to go back and change them all now. (maybe if i have the time later) But to be consistent, I will keep it that way.**

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine- Thanks :D! I know right. Who knew that Sharpener could be so poetic! Yea, poor Sharpener being stuck between those two. Erasa is a crafty girl when she wants to be and you have to watch out for her.**

**Chaos267-Thank you! I always hated just seeing waves. And transformations are epic, but I feel like they go overboard sometimes. Glad you like it and Vegeta! **

**SeanHicks4- It will definitely be interesting when it happen now won't it :)**

**Aaron Leach- Thanks!**

**MegaDash- A few notes: 1. He's had 3 days of school and 2 went perfectly fine. He's got a whole school year to survive. And I'm not sure how much the strength of being a SSJ will come into play but there's more than that. While he has master the state, his Saiyan emotions are stronger and may come out *hint hint* 2. I have thought about that solution before I made this story but there is a flaw in it. Time. Either his natural hair color is blonde and he constantly dyes it black soooo often the color never fade. Or it's black and it would take away to change back. The blonde would slowly fade. So this would be tedious to fake. But thanks for the idea. 3. I know Ben's character is weak, but he's just a bully that may cause things from time-to-time. His character will only grow if he joins the gang. (Doubt it) I thank you for you opinion! And thanks for the compliments!**

**Ky111- I like how you and others like his relationships grow (especially with Sharpener) I might use the idea with Sharpener knowing. We'll see about that. I'm glad you liked how Videl dealt with the criminals. We'll see how Gohan will open up and the pieces of the puzzle come together.**

**person345- Thanks and like I told Ky111, I might have Sharpener be the first to know. **

**Sportsfan64- Thanks and I will talk more about her at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

* * *

Videl walked into the school dreading it. The shopping spree with Erasa was ridiculous! They spent hours in the mall. Erasa grabbed anything and everything in sight for Videl. She probably wore more clothes in those few hours than she had her entire life! She refused to wear any of it to school and she knew she would hear it from Erasa. She just couldn't wear it though. Want if she had to help the cops? No way could she fight in that crap! Besides, they were so… exposing. Like she would be caught showing off that much skin! Ha! Even if she wanted to, her father would have her head. Plus, Erasa insisted on talking about her and Gohan. She didn't like him like that; in fact, she didn't like him much at all!

"Hey Vi!" Erasa cheered.

'_Great! Here it comes!'_ Videl sighed and waited for Erasa to catch up. As Erasa neared, she greeted her, "Hey Erasa."

"Why are you wearing THAT?! We got you so many better things to wear," Erasa demanded.

"What if the cops need my help? Did you expect me to help them in those tight clothing? I told you that it was a waste of time because I wouldn't wear any of it. But nooo, we just had to get them anyway!" Videl fumed.

"One day; can't you just wear some of it one day? Just think of how Gohan would react if he saw you in it?" Erasa grinned viciously. She knew Videl didn't seem interested in Gohan. She always was suspicious of people she doesn't trust and would want to spy on them, but she just had to do this to her. That's what friends are for.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Videl all but shouted.

"Denying you're love for me again babe? You really need to learn to accept it?" Sharpener said, joining the girls. To be honest, Sharpener wasn't sure if he really liked Videl. He had a crush on her a while ago, but not so much now. Maybe it was because of constant rejected, but he wasn't certain. It was always fun to annoy her though. And the beatings were worth the amusement it brought him.

"Can you go ONE DAY, just ONE, without your crap?" Videl snapped.

"So you feel my pain then Vi?" Erasa added.

"What are you talking about?" Videl responded.

"That's exactly what I asked you," Erasa smirked.

Videl face-palmed herself. For being a bumbling ditz, Erasa could be an evil genius when she wanted to. She answered in a very sarcastic tone, "Ha, very funny."

"I know!" Erasa grinned as she hugged Videl. "It's only 'cause I love you girl!" she squealed.

"Sure," Videl rolled her eyes.

They walked into the classroom to find that Gohan had beaten them; there's a first! They walked up and took their seats as usual. Well, Videl and Sharpener took their seats. Erasa chose to dive onto Gohan. Videl just frowns. _'Does she always have to throw herself at boys? I think she's the one that as a problem, not me.' _

"So how was your day after school?" Erasa inquired.

Gohan looked down at the girl who had taken to sitting in his lap and grinned, "It was good. How was your… shopping?" Gohan, being the naïve son of Goku, could not pick up on her flirtatious behavior.

"It's was great," Erasa said before angrily eying Videl, "Except she didn't wear any of it today! And it would have made her look so cute!"

Videl did not want to get into this argument again, so she tuned the girl out. The day of school went on as usual. Gohan was ready for the day to be over. He went to Bulma's and borrowed a jet-copter.

_-Flashback-_

**He entered Capsule Corp. after Bulma welcomed him. He went to explain why he came, but was interrupted by none other than Vegeta. **

"**What are you doing here, brat? I'm tired of seeing your face every day," Vegeta grunted. **

"**Oh will you just shut it!" Bulma yelled. She then proceeded to talk to Gohan, "What is it?"**

"**Well… I was wondering… if I could borrow a jet-copter?" Gohan answered, rubbing his neck. **

**Bulma stared at him puzzled as Vegeta laughed. "What's wrong, forget how to fly! Hahahaha." **

**She slapped Vegeta in the back of the head before voicing her own question, "Sure kid. May I ask why?"**

**Gohan grinned sheepishly, "There's this girl an-"**

"**And you want to impress her," Bulma finished for him. **

"**NO! Just listen Bulma. I told a few friends where I live and I don't think she believes me. She asked how I get to school every day and I said I flew. She followed me each day after school, including today. I had to lose her before I flew away. I think that if I use a jet-copter that she might believe me and stop following me." Gohan explained. **

"**If you took my advice, you wouldn't be in this mess brat," Vegeta replied. **

**Bulma raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, "What advice?"**

**Vegeta shook as she questioned him. He didn't want her to hear what he said. The woman would torture him! "Hm… Saiyan stuff," Vegeta vaguely responded. **

"**Did it involve blowing something up?"**

**Vegeta spun around and gave her the cold shoulder with his arms crossed. He stood firm and tall. He gazed out the window and whispered back at her, "… Maybe…" **

"**Of course! That's your answer to everything. When you ran into the wall while yelling at me, you blew up the wall! When the pizza delivery asked for the money, you tried to blow him up! It's not the answer to everything you know!" She shouted. **

"**Are you mad woman? It's the perfect answer! That wall ran into me, the Prince of all Saiyans, so I blew it up. Taught that wall not to run into me! No wall, no problem and delivery boy asked me to pay him. I was paying him… with his life. He questioned me so I was going to blow him up, until you stopped me! Besides, that's what we Saiyans do," Vegeta retorted with his bone-chilling, venomous voice.**

**Bulma was about to kill him before Gohan spoke up, "Vegeta, I've been wondering something for a while now." **

"**Say it." **

"**Well… your father's dead…"**

"**Yes."**

"**And you're married to Bulma…"**

"**OUT WITH IT!" Vegeta said losing his patience. **

"**Well, I'm not too familiar with Saiyan culture, but wouldn't that make you king?" Gohan finished.**

**Vegeta stood there thinking. After a few minutes of pondering, he maliciously answered, "…Yes… it does. King Vegeta! I like the sound of that. Haha."**

**Gohan rolled his eyes. **_**'Oh brother! Doesn't he realize it's just like when his father was king?'**_

**Bulma didn't like this; Vegeta didn't need an ego booster. "You know, you're not King Vegeta."**

"**What, of course I am!"**

"**Your father was King Vegeta. That makes you King Vegeta the Second."**

"**THAT'S Ridiculous! I'm second to NO ONE!" Vegeta screamed. "…I'm Emperor Vegeta… the Great!"**

**Bulma allowed him to ramble on as she got Gohan what he asked for. She then handed it to him. **

"**It's not a prototype is it? I don't want a lot of attention," Gohan questioned.**

"**No, silly, just relax."**

"**Okay, well I need to get home. Mom and I are training with Goten today, bye," Gohan headed for the door.**

**Bulma held a sly grin on her face as she waved goodbye. **_**'It may not be a prototype, but it's my personal jet. Top model on the line and nothing on it is stock. Not even any prototype is faster than it!' **_**Bulma let out a giggle at the thought of his expression when he uses it. **

_-End of Flashback-_

/\/\/\/\/\

The day went fine for the gang and it was time for gym. Videl was still frustrating with Gohan, as always. She wanted to see him fight. The boy has to at least be strong if the first day of gym was anything to go off of. She admits that the boy seems polite as can be. He is never rude to anyone, even the jocks who mock him for being a nerd. There are times she notices a flare of emotions arise, but they always leave in a moment's notice. She just didn't know what to think of him. His carefree attitude seemed trusting enough, but there were the secrets he held. The challenge of discovering who he really is has proven to be quite the challenge. She didn't expect to be so far in the dark, but it's only the fourth day of school. She still has a whole school year to unravel him.

Sharpener and Gohan had talked more during the day. Sharpener had taken a liking to the fact that there was another boy in the group now. Gohan may not be like most guys, but he still didn't talk about "girl stuff" like Erasa always did. He had also explained a few concepts that the teachers failed at explaining clear enough for Sharpener's mind.

Tien awaited them and they quickly began the warm ups. Videl was planning on asking if she could move ahead some. She knew it would all be drills again and she hated it. They were extremely repetitive and bothersome.

"Okay, I will be demonstrated this new drill that we will start the day with. As always you can mediate if you choose."

The only one that ever did meditate though was Gohan. Everyone else wanted to learn everything they could. Videl didn't like the drills, but thought more of them than meditating.

As he finished explaining, she walked to him to ask her question, "Mr. Shinhan, may I do something else than the basics? I have been doing most these drills my whole life."

Tien looked at her, "Basics are quite important. They are what masters rely on in tough situations. The fancy moves are all for show. The best way to fight is to keep it simple. And there's always the option to meditate."

Videl went off, "WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT MEDITATION? You can't fight someone by meditating!"

Tien knew this might happen after yesterday, so he planned for it. A smirk crossed his face, "I have already explained it to you… But then again, I didn't expect an amateur like you to understand."

Everyone, except Gohan, stopped what they were doing. Did they just hear him right? Was he challenging her? They all had taught that Tien had been a good instructor. He acted very nice, while being strict and tough. But they couldn't believe that he was insulting the Videl Satan! He must have lost his mind.

Videl gritted her teeth and clenched her hands, "AMATEUR! How about we fight right NOW! I'll show you AMATEUR!" She has had enough. Master or not, this man was crazy. She would teach him not to insult her skill.

"If you wish, but I'm not sure it will be much of a fight," Tien smugly replied.

"WHAT! Errr," Videl dropped into her stance. She would take him down and prove her ability.

All the students backed away, not wanted to get caught in the middle. They all watched from a distance, wanting to see what this man could do. They had all seen Videl's skills, but he hadn't shown much besides that he could do the drills amazingly. They wanted to see him in action.

Tien stood straight and crossed his arms in front of him. He didn't even bother to put up a stance. "You can have the first move," he said confidently.

She wasted no time as she charged right at him. He has pissed her off long enough! He's not even in a stance. It's like he's brushing her off like some bug. She sent a jab flying at his face. Tien just stood in placed and moved his head just enough to dodge the attack. The miss angered her more and she swung her foot at him. Tien ducked under the kick and returned to his original position as it passed.

That's when Videl lost it. She struck over and over without control. Tien easily moved out of the way of each strike. With every miss, Videl's form became sloppier and sloppier. He hadn't even struck back. He just kept moving around, leading her where he wanted her to go. She gritted her teeth as hard as she could.

"Stop moving!" Videl shouted as she thrust an uppercut.

"Am I too fast for you?" he mocked.

The students stood shocked at the display that lied ahead. Their teacher was toying with Videl. She couldn't even lay a finger on the guy! No one believed it was possible to find someone, other that her father, that could beat her. Erasa found it disgusting.

"He's so awful!" she said, "Why's he being so mean? I thought he was a nice guy."

Sharpener analyzed the fight, feeling as if he was missing something. Then it came to him; Videl never fought this bad. A child could beat her with how she's fighting now. "You're wrong," Sharpener spoke out.

"What do you mean? Don't you hear what he's saying! He's being disrespectful," Erasa voiced angrily.

"Look at Videl. Have you ever seen her fight so poorly before? I think it's because of him," Sharpener motioned to the fight.

The two watched as Videl struggled to land one hit. She was clearly exhausted as sweat rushed down her face.

"You're right; but how is that because of him?"

"I think it's because he's getting to her by angering her," he explained.

"Oh."

Videl tried one last punch with no success. _'He's won! I-I can't keep fighting. I'm too tired and he's too fast. He's not even breathing hard! I don't get it! He should at least be a little tired.'_

Tien saw her give, but he wasn't finished yet. He still had a point to prove. A huge smirk came to his face as his arms went on to the sides. "Is this all the great Videl Satan has? I had heard so much about you. This is so disappointing; I thought you would be better than this. I would have never guessed you would give up so easily," Tien feigned disappointment in his voice.

That quickly changed her mind. Now she had to hit him. She jumped back into the fight, aiming for his head. Her form had completely vanished by now. She wasn't striking like the skilled fighter she was; instead, she flailed like a raging bull. She was complete unaware that he was leading her somewhere.

They stopped right next to a wall. It was almost touching his back. She stood panting as she glared at him. The cocky attitude of his is gnawing at her. He acted out a yawn to set her off one last time. She put the rest of her energy into one punch. She threw it with all of her might to land right between the eyes. Tien sidestepped out of the way, causing fear to overcome Videl.

Her punch was heading straight for the wall and she couldn't stop it now. The impact will surely break her hand! Her body tensed, her eyes slammed shut as she embraced for the pain.

Tien caught her hand inches away from the wall. _'Maybe now she'll understand.' _Tien waited for her to open her eyes and assess her situation. She looked at him shocked. Tien gave her a comforting smile, "I think that's enough. I hope you have learned something from this." He let go of her hand.

Videl was utterly confused. He's attitude had completely changed back to the teacher they had grown to know over the week. Once her voice came back she asked, "Huh? What do you mean? What should I have learned? Only thing that happened was you beating me."

"You're wrong, I did not beat you."

"What are you talking about? You just humiliated me! I was no match," Videl sadly said.

"You defeated yourself," Tien said as he put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to have to embarrass her, but it was necessary for her understanding.

She looked up at him puzzled. She was at a loss of words. _'I beat myself… But he clearly was fighting me. What does he mean?' _

Tien could tell she didn't understand. He answered her question, "You may have been fighting me, but there is more going on in a fight. This is something you must understand. There are three types of battles going on. The first, and most obvious, is the physical fighting; punches and kicks. The second is a mental battle; to get inside the head of your opponent. This is what I did. Everything I did angered you: the insults, my 'stance', my attitude, everything. It fueled you're raged and your form deteriorated.

It was the third battle that sealed the fate of the fight. It is the internal conflict; the fight to maintain control over oneself. You let your emotions take control over you. While it is true that anger can help give strength in a fight, there are dangers of it. If the fighter cannot maintain control over it, anger will cloud the mind. To prevent this from happening, one meditates.

You forgot everything when you lost control. You didn't even maintain the basics. That is why you must practice the basics. Basics are the tools martial artist use to fight. Our technique is how we use them. If you can master the basics, you can create any move possible."

Videl stood motionless for a few more moments. She was lost in thought. The words he spoke rang around in her head. Echoing over and over as she began to understand. "I think I get it."

"Good. I think you should join Gohan in meditation. You've tired yourself out with the fight, so you should rest."

Videl didn't argue. He had proven his point and she was on the verge of collapsing. She nodded and walked toward Gohan. She stopped when a thought occurred to her, "Mr. Shinhan?"

"Yes."

"Would I have stood a chance if I had controlled myself?" She just had to know.

He took a minute to answer. He wanted to be honest, but didn't want to hurt her pride anymore. He answered, "I would have still beaten you, but it would have been a much better fight."

She nodded again. _'Just as I thought, he's amazing. I've never seen anyone more so quickly. I doubt father could match him._' She hadn't fought her father for almost a year now, but she was certain Tien was better. Whenever she did fight her father, it was a close fight. Even if her father held back against her, he still showed signs of fatigue. Tien looked like he hadn't done a thing.

She dropped the thought for now; much too exhausted to think. She found a spot and went to attempting mediation. She, and everyone, had learned much from Tien today and gained more respect for the veteran warrior.

* * *

**I have been looking forward to writing this little fight since I made Tien the teacher. It's made me so excited and it was hard to wait for it to come. **

**Lime... Yes I do plan on bringing her in. I don't know what people's view are of her, but I plan on using her as a catalyst. I hope it doesn't annoy people, or how her character has developed. **

**Like always, let me know what you think. I like hearing it all. Do my long an's irritate anyone? You could probably skip them all if you wanted to. I just think it's nice to answer everyone's review and give a people something to talk about that will help me with future chapters. Until next time!**

**-Keep It True**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks everyone, I appreciate the reviews. Sorry that this is late, longest time without an update so far. School is taking up more time so updates may take longer. I'm going to try to get one out on the weekends, but there's no guarantee. For everyone, most people seem to know about Lime but I know at least one doesn't. She is a filler character in only one episode, but she knows about Gohan's powers. It's why I want her in the fic.  
**

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine- I'm glad you liked Tien's lesson. I want to throw wisdom in when I can. As you will see, this chapter starts with Lime. She was part of the original plan and I doubted that I would change it. I mainly wanted to hear opinions to help shape her character more. And yea I have seen you ANs. You want some duck tape? jk XD**

**SeanHicks4- Thanks! I know how you feel about seeing your profile name in an AN (confusing). I haven't reviewed much with name since I just made it, but I did a lot as a guest. I always like the authors that talked back to answer questions or something. Made it feel more personal and like they were actually listening to my comments. I'll definitely keep it up. **

**Aaron Leach, Sushi133, & annvelwis- Thanks! Glad you liked Tien!**

**Gansner- Thanks and above shows a little about her. **

**person345- Sorry but it will a sibling love for each other. Hope you like it anyway! **

**Guest- Thanks and you're welcome! I hope you will like my Lime when she comes into play.**

**chaos267- Thanks and that is my favorite type of Vegeta. I like the episode where he cries and begs Goku to defeat Frieza, the episode he goes off on Cell for killing Mirai Trunks, and when he hug chibi Trunks (one of the only things I like from Buu) They show that he has emotions. It's just that he's had a hard life and how he was raised he doesn't know how to show them. Those close to him can tell though. **

**moon fire 96- Thanks! As of now, no. I might add one but I don't have one planned. **

**Sportsfan64- Thanks! Some of your questions are answered here and some, only time will tell.**

**Ky111- Thanks! I'm glad you liked Sharpener and the little narrative. I liked the little narrative from 16, Piccolo, Trunks and Krillin that happened as Perfect Cell mocked Vegeta. It helped to inspire the small add to the fight. **

**Chosen To Die- Glad you like it! :D Just don't hurt yourself with that table! XD**

**WineIXI- Thanks! Glad you liked Tien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

* * *

Lime wiped the sweat off her forehead as she finished chopping the firewood for her grandfather. School had started this week, but she couldn't go because she had to take care of her grandpa. There was a fierce storm during the break with relentless winds. A tree limb snapped and flew straight into his leg, breaking it on impact. She has been taking care of him since the incident. His leg has recovered well and he should be able to care of himself soon.

She gathered the recently chopped wood and placed it on the pile next to the shop. She finished closing the shop for the day before heading back to her grandfather's house nearby. She opened the door and took a seat. She laid her head back and shut her eyes for a moment of relaxation. The sound of ice bouncing in a glass caused her to open her eyes.

"I appreciate your help Lime. Here's some lemonade; you must be thirsty," Mr. Lao said holding a glass cup out to her.

She took the offered cup and sipped on it. "Thanks," she smiled back.

"I'm sorry to keep you from your school."

"It's okay, I'm glad to help. It's only the first week so I probably won't miss much."

"I hope so," he replied, setting his crutches to the side of his chair and sitting down.

Lime went back to her relaxation and into thought. _'I wish I could visit Gohan since he lives close to the village. I have been too tired to go after the work I have been doing here. I haven't seen him for a few months now! I should visit soon.' _

Gohan and Lime have kept in touch ever since Cell. He came to the village often and played with her. He came when he didn't have to study or help his mom and brother. The first time surprised her, because his eyes and hair where black. He showed her how he could change. Later he explained it as going Super Saiyan. The more time the spent together, the more he told her about himself. His life's crazy!

They would play everything: climbing, swimming, games, and much more. As time went on they formed a close sibling bond. When Lime's parents, whom were revived with the dragon balls like many others, informed her that they would be moving to the city, she asked her grandfather and Gohan to train her.

Mr. Lao is a powerful martial arts master and she had witnessed Gohan's power first hand. Her grandfather somehow understood that Gohan had the power to defeat Cell. It was his and Goku's secret. She knew that there was much crime in the city and she wanted to be able to defend herself. So they taught her.

They pushed her hard and turned her into a fine fighter. She never considered herself a great fighter though because she was never a challenge to Gohan or any of the Z-fighters. She asked Gohan to teach her to fly and to use energy waves. She wanted to fly so it would be easier for her to visit him and her grandpa. She had become a great flier. She also had mastered control over energy waves. Now she could disarm anyone at any range.

She continued to train with Gohan whenever she was angry or just wanted to spend some time with him. It was one of the activities they did together. He had taught her a lot. She learned how to meditate and to relax. She tried to visit them both often.

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl was tense as she shifted around. She clenched her eyes shut as she fought to meditate. She had been at it for almost ten minutes now with no success. Her body had become very tight and tense with all the strain she has put it through. She peeked out her right eye to watch Gohan. He sat so calm and peaceful; the same way he had every day he meditated. _'How can he be so lax? He makes it look so easy… I'm going to hate this!'_

Videl was never one to ask for help, but there was no other way. Opening her eyes, she sucked up her pride, "Gohan," she waited until he looked at her, "how do you meditate so well? I don't understand."

Gohan grinned, "It can be hard if you don't understand. The most important thing is to remain relaxed. You are tensing up, which won't do you any good. You have to relax; take deep breaths."

She loosened her limbs, letting the tension disperse from them. She allowed her eyelids to drop lazily and began to breathe. There was no doubt to her that she was much more lax now, but she still was struggling. Gohan noticed that her breaths were uneven, unrhythmical, and shallow.

"That's better but you need better control over your breathing. Each person has their own style, but there must be rhythm and consistency. You can inhale and exhale with either your nose or mouth, it's just important to breathe the same way each time. The same with the length of each breath; whatever is soothing for you as long as you keep rhythm. Feel free to try many different ways to find the one most relaxing for you."

Videl listened to Gohan and focused on maintaining a rhythm. She tried, but it was something new and she found it hard to keep a steady pace. The noise of the other students wasn't helping her either. "It's no use. I can't focus in here. The noise is distracting my concentration," she sighed, "How can you block it out? You had to have done meditation before gym class."

"You're right about that. As I told you, I live in the mountains. There's not too much out there other than nature. Because of that, I do a lot of activities to spend my time. When I found myself by a soothing waterfall, a calm breeze, and peaceful birds chirping, it's easy to fall into a meditation while relaxing. I have done it for years and the more I did the easier it was to block out distractions. The key is to pick out one thing and focus solely on it."

She nodded and gave it another try. She searched and searched, but wasn't sure what she was looking for. "Umm, what do you focus on? I don't know what to focus on," Videl inquired.

Gohan tilted his head in thought. He took a few moments to think before responding, "It depends I guess. I try to find something I think is soothing. Why don't you try concentrating on your breathing?"

Videl once again relaxed herself and attempting meditation. She ignored the noisy students as she concentrated on her breathing. His advice certainly helped her but it still wasn't enough. Her breathing was still staggered slightly. Gohan could tell that she needed a pacemaker.

"You've almost got it Videl. You just need to pace you breathing a little better. I'll help you. Just listen to my voice and inhale and exhale when I say. In… Out… In… Out…" Gohan said slowly and soothingly.

She did exactly what he said. She became mesmerized by his calm voice as she matched her breathing to his instructions. All other noise seemed to fade away, leaving just the sound of his warm voice. Her muscles relaxed even further than before as the last of the tension left her body. Now she was fully hypnotized and she sunk into a meditative trance.

Gohan kept with his instructions until he sensed her fall into a meditative state. Then he went back to his own meditation.

Videl was lost in the depths of her mind as she was trapped in the spell. She could feel her energy flow in line with her breathing. The calmness that overcame her gave her body a rejuvenating feeling. Her body was completely relaxed now. She felt as if she was in a timeless place. She didn't know how long she was there. Reality came back as the bell snapped her out of her trance.

Slowly opening her eyes, her sight began to focus and clarify. She saw Gohan getting up and leaving the gym. The sight of him brought a smile across her face. A few moments later, she snapped herself out of it and went to follow him. Maybe he was a nice guy after all, but she was still determined to uncover him.

Gohan just left school grounds and headed for the edge of town. It didn't take him long to find Videl's energy following him just as she had every day. It was really starting to piss him off. _'Why must she be so nosy?'_

As he neared the edge of town, he turned around, "What do you want?"

Videl looked around confused. _'There's no one there. Who is he talking to?'_

"You can come out. I know you're there."

Videl quickly hid behind a building. Her heartbeat sped up and sweat formed on her forehead. _'Was he talking to me? But how did he know? I was being cautious; no way had he seen me.' _She peeked her head back out to find he had disappeared again, "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" a voice called from behind.

"This kid my age with blon-," she began to say as she turned to face the figure. Being caught completely off guard, she lost her breath from shock. "WHA-, HOW-, WHEN-!" she rambled incoherently.

Gohan smirked at the success of his surprise attack, "Do you plan on finishing any of those sentences?"

Videl collected herself as her anger rose some, "How did you know I was here following you?"

"Trust me; it's not easy to sneak up on me."

"How long have you known?"

"Since day one; Monday. My turn; why are you following me?"

There was no use denying, she was caught. She answered honestly, "Because I don't believe you! I don't see how you can get here from where you say you live. Even my jet takes like an hour and a half to travel that distance, maybe longer. I don't think you would do that long of a trip twice a day just for school!"

Gohan was slightly irritated, "Well I didn't lie to you. Believe what you want, I really don't care what you think. I know the truth and that's all that matters." Gohan pulled out a capsule, pressed the button, and tossed it out.

A smoke cloud appeared. When it faded, both teens' expressions were ones of shock. Videl barely even recognized that it was a top of the line model jet copter. It was completely customized with one thing in mind: speed. The bubble dome of the pilot was nonexistent; instead, there was a much more aerodynamic design. There were fine, sharp cut shapes that formed the shell shielding the two-seater. The tail fin was also sharper and looked much lighter than the stock fin as were the wings. On it was the Capsule Corp. insignia and with it a symbol which looked like a "Z". Upon closer examination, she noticed Bulma Briefs' signature on the wing. Oh, did he have answers to spill!

Gohan was freaked out. _'BULMA! WHY? Of course you would to something like this! How stupid of me to think otherwise! _

'_Maybe he does live out there. I should make him take me, but first.' _Videl gathered herself, "Maybe you, but you know THE Bulma Briefs?!"

He nervously laughed as he rubbed his neck in the Son manner. _'I guess I should be honest. The evidence is right in front of us.' _"Yea, I know Bulma."

"How do you, a mountain boy, know the most famous woman ever! You better start explaining yourself Gohan! Why didn't you tell us? You're so secretive and it needs to stop so start spilling it!" she demanded.

Gohan's anger was boiling. _'Who does she think she is? Like hell I'm going to tell her everything about me! I barely know the girl!' _Gohan's Saiyan side was kicking in. It refused to allow this girl to push him around. "It doesn't concern you," he warned.

Videl stepped back at the change of attitude. He sounded like a different person. She quickly went back on the offensive, "What! I have a right to know! All this mysteriousness around you makes you seem shifty. It makes it hard to trust you!" she shouted.

"Why do you have a right to know? Do you think it's a privilege because you're _**THAT**_ man's daughter? There are these things called boundaries! My most trusted information is for me and those close to me. I have only known you for less than a week! What makes you think I'll share it to you so soon, huh? Besides, I can't trust someone who doesn't trust me now can I?" Gohan snapped back. He was sick of her bratty attitude. She was acting like a stuck-up girl who got whatever she wanted!

Videl became enraged for a few reasons: one, for talking to her like that; two, for insulting her father; and three, his last point beat her and she didn't like losing. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _**THAT **_MAN? HE'S THE MAN WHO SAVED THE WORLD. YOU SHOULD BE THANKING HIM!"

Gohan's power level began to climb as he listened to her. Man was he getting sick of hearing about this man's "accomplishment"! He started walking to the jet copter, "Whatever!"

"Don't whatever me! And don't you walk away! I've got questions for you to answer!"

He just waved her off, "I'm not interested."

She rushed after him and blocked his path. "You will! It's only fair," she spat.

"How's that fair?" he viciously replied.

Tears started to form in her eyes, "...Be… Because everyone gets to know me! Thanks to the attention I get because of my father, everyone knows who I am! I know about everyone else in school and I need to know who you are too!" she shouted as she bowed her head out of his sight.

The anger he had felt dissipated as understanding overcame him. He could relate, not in the sense of having to deal with it himself, but because it's the reason why he listens to Hercules' crap. It was for that reason, his and his family's privacy, that he didn't take credit for defeating Cell. _'I think I get what she's saying. She's just a bit paranoid about trusting people. I bet many try to get on her good side just because they like the idea of knowing someone famous. She has a right to feel paranoid about others; I know I would in her shoes. I'm not going to spill my life story for her, but I need to do something.'_

He closes the distance between them, "That's not true, they don't know you."

"What are you talking about? Everyone hears about me in the media!" she answered.

"No, they hear about the daughter of the savior of the world," he replied.

She shook her head. She didn't understand his cryptic message, "That's who I am."

"Listen to me Videl. The media speaks of the daughter of the Champ. They paint their picture of what she should be, but that's not you. They expect things from you, but it doesn't mean you need to fulfill their expectation. I don't care what they say about you. I would much rather hear who you are from you. I'd want to know what you like, what you want to be; the real you," he took his hand and lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes, "Don't let them get to you. What they say doesn't matter. Be what you want; that's what your friends want for you."

Emotions and thoughts swept over her. His words hit her hard. She stared at his icy teal eyes. They showed a pure soul; one that had concern for her well-being. They sent sparks of electricity that coursed through her, sending chills down her spine. He was being sincere. Somehow she could tell he was worried for her and it had nothing to do with her status. His aura gave it away.

She became confused with herself. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. All her life, she worked hard to preserve the legacy of the Satan name. Was that what she really wanted?

Gohan knew she was stricken by his words. He felt for her. He sensed the battle that had started after he told her that. A war had begun; one that would define would she would become. He stood there; he wouldn't leave until she was better. Annoying as she may be, she's still a human with a heart and he needed to help her when she needed it.

She calmed herself; she would think more about it once she got home. Once she had finished calming herself, she realized the position they were in. A blush colored her face as she swiftly backed away. Flustered, she tried to speak, "Ha… well… I-I should be going now. Bye!" She sped off waving as she finished.

"Bye!" he waved back. He got into the vehicle and headed to his home. Once he was far enough away he would capsulize it and fly himself. _'That's weird. She completely freaked out at the end. I knew she would be baffled, but I didn't think her attitude would change so much. I'll see how see is tomorrow.'_

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl was once again lying on her bed. Gohan had really nailed a cord. It made her think about herself. _'Am I doing everything because that's what people think I should do? I started training to be like dad. I help the police to do good for others. Why? Do I want to? Or is it to try and match dad? Is it because I want to? Or is it because I'm expected to?' _She began questioning her motives for everything she does. Out of all of this, one question needed to be answered: _'Who am I?'_

* * *

**I want to talk about a few things. First, I don't know how people feel about Lime being a good fighter. She is better than any normal human but cannot compare to any of the Z-fighters. I'm not sure if she will ever need to fight. If she will, she will in defense and never throw the first punch. It is something to build her character and a way that her and Gohan bond. **

**I hope that how Videl acted was reasonable. I think I might of needed a longer transition before she explained her reasoning to Gohan, but I hope it worked. And also, I am a dude so I claim ignorance to the woman mind. I tried to make it all seem like something that might happen, but I know I don't understand the woman mind so it might seem crazy to some people. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**-Keep It True**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks as always. I'm really really really sorry that it took sooo long to get this out. School has really picked up and I decided to be lazy all last weekend to rest from it. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I think it ends at a good spot and it would have taken too long to write more. **

**Hummingbird101- Thank you and I ask you to hear me out on this explanation. Lime _RIGHT NOW_ is stronger than her. The only reason is because Gohan trainly lightly is still far past non Z-fighter abilities. If they had the same training Videl would definitely be better. I'm not sure if it will ever matter or if Videl will end up training with Gohan and the Zs, but if she does she will surpass Lime.**

**StarlightFilly- Thank you. I have noticed that myself. Practice really does help and I also got a lot of help from reviews on my first few chaps to help my writing improve. **

**elae-chan- Thanks**

**Nightshade1712- To be honest, I'm not sure what you are trying to say by that. I know he did, I didn't mention it, but I did mention that they did for the days before the Cell Games. He has great control over it, but saiyan emotions will still be stronger in it and the didn't have perfect control because they broke a lot of stuff in their house. **

**Sushi133- Thanks. I hate when I do that. It's always when I do it on my itouch that I accidentally send messages. I'm glad that you like how I portrayed their emotions. I was a little worried if it was good or not (mostly Videl).**

**annvelwis & Guest- Thanks**

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine- First, thanks, I'm glad there emotions were portrayed well. Second, you're quite perceptive to catch the easy-going romance... do you want a cookie for it :D. It's totally Bulma to do that. **

**Glad you liked Lime and it would be interesting to see them fight. **

**Have you ever seen what straight line winds can do? There were some two summers ago near me that took whole trees out of the ground - with their roots AND the ground the roots were holding. So they could easily rip a huge branch that could do that or throw a small one at high-speeds and do it... **

**HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME... XD lol... but seriously, they can be dangerous. **

**Yes the ducktape! HA! you fell for my rock trap! CLASSIC :P**

**Sportsfan64- thanks**

**SeanHicks- Thanks. lol i hate when I do that. She's going to help push Videl some. (A rival? maybe)**

**Ky111- Thanks. Glad you like it and Lime. It will definitely help Videl open her eyes. (semi-off topic tangent) that's why I loved Master Roshi in DB. He fought in disguise in the WMAT to show his students that there is always someone stronger to keep them training. I think doing this with Videl will help push her in a good way to become a best fighter and more humble. **

**Aaron Leach- thanks**

**WineIXI- thanks and I gotta keep you on your toes! I tried to make it make sense in giving her martial arts skills.**

**chaos267- thanks. Glad you like her so far. I hope when she becomes more involved she will stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I do not own DBZ. I think that's enough times to say it for the rest of the fic.**

* * *

'_Who am I?' _the question still bouncing around in Videl's mind. All &night she had been fighting to stay asleep. It didn't really matter though, because the question existed in both realms. She tossed and turned for the millionth time now. She had been unable to do anything since she talked with Gohan. It was haunting her; eating away at her very being. It was sickening.

Her dreams weren't helping at all. Each time she drifted off it was a different dream, but the meaning was the same. In one she was her father's shadow; doing exactly what he did. And in another she was a puppet controlled by the hands of the media. She wasn't sure which was better; to sleep or to suffer insomnia.

Taking a peek at the clock, she noted that it was now three in the morning. Would this night even be over? It seemed to drag on for an eternity. It was silent except for the ruffling of the covers whenever she shifted. As she stared out the window, Videl wondered what was ahead for her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Gohan awoke for school and quickly went to shower. After talking with Videl yesterday, he flew home and spent a nice day with his brother. They played, sparred, and visited Icarus. He has been a little worried about Videl. Seeing her emotional gave him a new perspective of her. She had a good heart; after all, she has been risking her life for some time now protecting the city. She could be rude and nosy, but it wasn't entirely her fault. He now understood her paranoia of others with many two-faces out there. He had to admit that him being secretive could give off the wrong idea.

Gohan has thought about letting his friends know the real him, but not yet. He doesn't like having to lie to them, but he needs to be able to trust them. He sounds just like Videl; it was going to be hard to get her trust. He doesn't plan on telling them much about himself until they get to know each other more. He's sure that they will start to have more questions about who he is as they hang out more. He figured he would start slowly with things that were believable and eventually explain the bizarre.

He finished his shower, dried up, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. The moment he entered, he was greeted by Goten, "Hi big brother! Mom's almost done with food! Do you have school today?"

Gohan smiled down at the boy, "Hi sport; yea I have school today."

Hearing that caused Goten to frown, "Awww, but why? It's soooooooo boring without you here!"

"I'm sorry squirt but I have to go. After today I won't have it for a whole two days! We can do whatever we want then, okay?"

"Okay," Goten hugged Gohan hard, "You're the best!"

Gohan just chuckled as he wrapped one arm around Goten and used his other to ruffle the boy's hair.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but to smile at her boys. She considered herself blessed to have two wonderful, loving boys. They were just as innocent as their father; no one had a more pure heart than those three. She walked towards the table to put the last of the food on it. "Boys, breakfast is done!"

Like a flash of lightning, the two appeared at the table and devoured anything that came into contact with their hands. The food started to disappear into their bottomless stomachs. Chi-Chi shook her head at their display, _'Boys will be boys.' _She sat up straight and calmly and peacefully ate her food. While the boys always dove into everything on the table, they knew better than to mess with her food. So whatever she placed aside for her they left alone.

After much fighting over the last pancake, Gohan said his goodbyes and flew to school.

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl fought her way out of bed and to school. She wasn't feeling very good with the lack of sleep. Videl fished out the books that she would need for the morning before slamming the locker shut. _'I'm exhausted! I hope I'm not called on today. I don't think I'll be much help in this condition. I definitely don't feel like deal with Era-'_

"OH Vi!" Erasa shouted.

'_Damn it!' _Videl was not in the mood to deal with her loud, talkative best friend. "What!" she snapped.

"Ouch! Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed!" the ever so perky Erasa responded and stuck out her tongue.

"I just couldn't sleep! I had too much on my mind," Videl commented.

"Oh, really? Was it Gohan?" Erasa winked.

"WHAT! NO! Well… it had something to do with what he said," she pressed a finger to Erasa's lips to prevent her from commenting, "but it has nothing to do with what you're suggesting."

"If that's true, then tell me what it was," Erasa smirked.

"Fine, but later, how about after school you come to my house?"

"Deal!" Erasa chirped.

Videl could never understand how the girl was always so energetic.

"How's it going ladies?" Sharpener came up and put his hands around the girls' shoulders.

Videl brushed his hand off as Erasa answered him. "Well, Videl is really grumpy today. I suggest you watch yourself today."

Sharpener took a quick look at Videl and it was obvious that she didn't want to be mess with today. "So what's got you in a bad mood?"

"I'm tired and let's leave it at that," Videl's voice left no room for argument and Sharpener was smart to let it drop. The bell rang, letting them know it was time to get to class. They went to class as usual and awaited the day to start.

Class had begun and there was no sight of Gohan. "Where's nerd-boy?" Sharpener voiced.

"Why does it matter Sharpener?" Erasa spoke. Both Videl and Sharpener looked at her weird. They weren't sure if they heard her right. They expected her to be the most concerned. Then Erasa continued After all," she impersonated Sharpener, "when a nerd disappears you don't question it; just enjoy it."

"Using my own words against me; are you mocking me?" Sharpener suggested.

"Noooo," she replied sarcastically, "I think it's funny how only a few days ago that's what you were saying and now you're worried about him."

"Who says I'm worried; I just don't think a nerd would miss school."

"Sure Sharpener, whatever you say. It's clear that you consider Gohan a friend so stop the tough guy crap."

Sharpener huffed his reply as she giggled in victory. Sharpener knew that he was starting to enjoy Gohan's company. He figured that they would become good friends as the school year progressed. Seconds later, Gohan clumsily jumped into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, I encounter some problems this morning," Gohan sheepishly grinned.

The teacher paused to look at him, thinking about his reply. "It's fine; just don't make it a habit Mr. Son." Gohan nodded and climbed up the stairs to his seat.

"Hey cutie! Why are you late?" Erasa inquired.

"Look who's concerned now!" Sharpener mocked.

She quickly turned to give Sharpener her glare, "Shut it!"

Gohan sat down and thought about what happened to him.

_-Flashback-_

**He had just left his house and was flying towards school. It all seemed like it would be a normal morning flight until… He was attacked from above. Some creature tackled him and they flew down into the trees and landed in the side of a cliff. Then they fell to the bottom and landed in the grass. He was a little disoriented from shock; he wasn't sure how whatever it was snuck up on him. **

**Afterwards, he felt something moist on the back of his neck. It tickled and he couldn't help but laugh. "HAHAHA… HA… I… HAHA. CARUS!... HAHA. Stop!"**

**Gohan struggled his way out of the dragon's grip. He pushed the dragon off and petted him, "I'm sorry boy but I got school and I can't be late. We'll play later." Icarus wasn't satisfied with his answer and pounced back onto Gohan. "PLEASE… HAHAHA! STOP IT… HAHA!" Gohan eventually escaped and rushed to school. **

_-End of Flashback-_

Gohan let out a laugh as he rubbed his neck in his usual habit, "Just encountered some trouble on my way to school. Nothing big though." Icarus loved to play and do sneak attacked on him. He was certain that the dragon somehow learned how to hide his energy. He was hard to detect at times.

"Well that's good! Oh and FYI; Videl is grumpy so it would be best to avoid her!" Erasa chirped.

"I swear Erasa! Do you have to tell everyone everything?!" Videl hissed.

"What? I just don't want him angering you and then you do something to that adorable face of his!" she responded.

Videl acting like she was going to gag. _'Why are we friends again? We are NOTHING alike!' _Videl really just wanted it to be gym now. She figured that it might help her let some of this out.

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl was stretching at the start of gym. The day went well for the most part for Videl. Her friends actually left her alone after the first class. She was still extremely tired, but at least one thing was going her way. Erasa was, instead of bugging her, being flirty with the clueless Gohan.

It appeared to Videl that Gohan truly seemed like he had no clue that Erasa was coming on to him. It made Videl wonder about the boy. If he was truly this naïve, then she was uncertain that he could be two-faced, or anything else. Everything he said might only mean what he said and has no underlying meanings. Everything he said was genuine. She knew he was still hiding stuff since he even admitted it, but it was personal stuff that she would have to wait to learn. She was still bent on learning about him, but she was now willing to give him his space and allow him to warm up to her. She might still try to push him to answer sooner than later, but she would take her time.

Sharpener and Gohan planned to do something after school Monday. He was busy until then so it was the earliest they could do it. Sharpener figured that if they were going to be hanging out a lot, that it might be nice to get to know him more. Maybe they could find some common interests.

It was the last day that they would be doing solely drills. Tien explained that experience is just as important to becoming a fighter. The experience would help them be more comfortable in a fight. Only doing drills would leave them unprepared for the interesting, unthinkable things that could happen in a fight.

"We will do those drills until there is 15 minutes left. After that we will have some relax time before the weekend. I plan on doing this every week. Now begin the first drill," Tien ordered. Tien had been studying the students and learnt how to encourage them. Each was different: some worked harder when insulted, yelled at; while others needed kind encouragement and others in-between. He wanted to bring out the best in each and he was slowly succeeding. He walked around and observed the students.

He noticed that they all seemed to try even harder after his little fight with Videl. It was the moment of true for the students. Like they wanted to see how good he actually was. They all learned that there's much more to a fight than meets the eye and gained much respect for them. And he was starting to grow on the students. He seemed to be a good balance of strict and disciplined and of understanding and relaxed.

Videl was trying her hands at meditation again. She was definitely going to do these drills he has shown them on her own time, but she needed to meditate here. It was because she still needed Gohan's help; especially with that question still in her mind. She followed Gohan over to the side where they meditated last time.

Gohan was slightly surprised to see that Videl was going to spend another day meditating. Tien must have really gotten through to her when they fought. _'Well he is quiet smart, so I shouldn't be too surprised. Tien knows his stuff very well.'_

As they sat down Videl got his attention and he turned to face her. Gohan gave her a puzzled look as she tried to hide her face. She still didn't like asking for help and felt embarrassed. "Can… we talk for a sec?"

Gohan became even more confused, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… it's… it's about yesterday. I have been thinking about what you said and it has made me wonder who I am. I'm not sure if I have done what I have because I wanted to, and it's bugging me. It's why I didn't sleep and I don't think I'll be able to meditate until I talk about it."

Gohan put a finger to his chin. He took a few moments to think about it. He wanted to give her the best answer he could. "Umm, well, did you enjoy everything you did?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy with what you have done and where you are now?" he explained further.

Videl opened her mouth but paused to think about it. _'Am I happy with what I've done? Well I have saved a lot of people and I love martial arts. I… I think I am.' _After a few moments of thinking about it, she answers him, "Overall, I think so. I've help so many with my time with the police. I have made people smile and I really enjoy martial arts. I think part of it is because I want to be like my father, but I'm glad about where I am."

Gohan gave her that warm smile of his, "Then there is nothing to be worried about."

"Really?" she asked uncertain.

"Yeah, you're happy with yourself so you've done it because you wanted to. Others might have helped push you to do what you did, but sometimes we need a push from others. When I said that, I just wanted you to know that you're you and not what others may think you are. Whether they have the right image of you or not doesn't matter, you just need to know that you are what you want to be. I have heard about all the good you have done and you should be proud and happy with what you've done. And there's nothing wrong with wanting to be like your father; I have always tried to be like mine."

The words sunk into her mind and she digested the meaning. At first martial arts was annoying to her. She couldn't get it, but she persisted. She had to be like her father: it was what others thought, it was what her father thought, and most important it was what she thought. She needed to be like him and help others. She did hate it because it was too much for her. She hated how much work she had to do, how much she had to push. It was challenging, painstaking, and exhausting. But now, now she loved fighting and was grateful she worked so hard. She was proud that she was able to overcome the challenge and didn't give up. It has shaped her into what she is today. Now she understands that it was just a warning he gave her; a warning to avoid illusions and stay true to herself.

Videl also noticed that he mentioned his father. He had never spoken of him or anyone other than his brother. "Really? You look up to your father too?"

It was only then that Gohan realized exactly what he said. The answer came straight from his heart to help and he didn't even notice that he said that. "Yeah, but now's not the time to talk about that. Let's begin meditation. Do you want me to do what I did yesterday?" She softly nodded and they began. Much was off her chest, but there was much she must remember. She now knew who she had been was herself, but she still had the question. Not so much of who she was, but now of whom she wanted to be. Did she still want to be the World Champion like her father, or something else?

* * *

**Again, I'm really really really sorry for the delay. Unfortunately it may stay that way, but I definitely plan on finishing it. Updates just might be slow at times. I'm try to keep you all informed. I might even put up a temporally update if I have been gone really long to let you all know that I'm alive. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope that I continued to portray emotions well. Until next time.**

**-Keep It True**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you everyone. I managed to write one this weekend yay! ^-^ Wasn't sure if I could find the time, but I did. HA!**

**ruby890- Thanks!**

**shugokage- Your welcome and thank you!**

**SeanHicks- Thanks! Sorry to confuse you, I have had her planned to join the next week of school so it will be soon. (the next school day actually) I wanted Videl to get to know Gohan a little more before she joined. (I have my reasons!)**

**Aaron Leach- Thanks!**

**Ky111- Thanks! It is good for Gohan. And don't worry, I've got it planned out! Gohan can't find forever!**

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine- Thanks! Well, I was going to give you one... but I realized you would need to come and get it... I was hungry... and it was there... sooo I kinda ate it... Sorry XD. And I'm glad you learned that. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE mother nature *ominous lightning strike* **

**I know it was a gray turtle, because it was my Squirtle painted gray so it would look like a rock! HA! So of course I'm not jealous, it's mine! :p **

**Ya you're probably right about that. I share in that belief. I think most of it is unintended but there are a few things I did on purpose. I even did a little with Tien. But I also try to make it sound like it's something they would say through their reasoning and the wording. Thanks!**

**I know right! I want one too! I thought it would add a like extra to the story. Since it's an easy-going story right now, I thought it would give a nice touch. Something to laugh about and there's always random stuff that happens in our everyday lives. Glad you liked the friendship development. Yeah, I felt the grammar was going to be bad because I was half asleep while proofing... sorry :(. **

**I'm glad you're gaining a new respect for him. Growing up with Dragon ball, I really gained a lot of respect for Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and others. I really hate how useless they all became in DBZ. T-T. **

**Does nothing romantic escapes you keen eye? **

**Sportsfan64- Thanks! You're wait is almost over.**

**person345- Thanks! Well, it definitely seems she is. I think she will, at least sometimes. I'm also using how she acted while he taught her how to fly to give me ideas on how she may act.**

** Which I completely missed like every time I watched the series! I swear it wasn't until someone explained it to me a little and watching over this winter break I saw the signs! (I'm oblivious and hopeless :/)**

* * *

Gohan helped Videl enter a meditative state before he went into one himself; just like yesterday. He made a note about watching what he said around her. He really wasn't ready to talk about his father now. He planned on waiting until "the day" was behind him for another year.

The saying, "time heals all wounds," wasn't quite accurate in Gohan's opinion. Some wounds were far too deep to truly be healed; instead, they scar and leave a remembrance of the event. The pain never fades, but one grows to live with it; to cope with the pain. He has long accepted his mistake and the fact that he couldn't change the past, well his past (DBZ and its alternate timelines), but it didn't mean the pain went away completely. No, it was rarer, but it was still in him; as if lying dormant until it chose to become active. When it became active, the pain erupted like a fierce volcano, affecting every fiber of his being. The pain came back just as stronger, if not stronger, than then when "it" happened.

It was unpredictable, as it could explode at any time without warning. There was, of course, one time it was a reliable as Old Faithful; the day of his dad's death. It was always the worst day of the year for him.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright everyone, gather around me. There's only fifteen minutes left!"

The sound of Tien's voice brought Gohan back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked at Videl. She seemed to have been unaffected by Tien's voice. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. Gohan smiled, _'She sure is a fast learner.' _He almost felt bad to have to snap her to, but he had to. He got up and walked besides Videl and gently shook her by her shoulder.

Videl was enjoying the relaxation when a sudden shaking sensation overcame her. She tried to ignore it, but it came back stronger and this time she heard someone say, "Come on Videl, snap out of it." She reluctantly budged her eyelids open to examine what was going on. She tilted her head back to see Gohan towering over her with a grin.

"I'm sorry to bug you… but Tien wants everyone to gather around him," Gohan sheepishly explained.

Her eyes quickly went in search for their instructor. After a few seconds, she found him with most the other students already around him. She then quickly turned to Gohan with a slight smile, "It's fine. We should go then." She proceeded with picking herself up.

Gohan let out a little chuckle before replying, "Alright."

They found Sharpener and Erasa in no time and went to stand next to them. Upon seeing Gohan and Videl, the two nodded a hello before turning back to Tien.

Tien waited until everyone gathered before talking. "Like I said, this is something I plan on doing every Friday. Life can become hectic and busy and it can be overbearing. It's always important to fine some time to relax and leave behind your worries. So during this time, you can sit, lie down, do cool down stretches, or whatever. All I ask is that you remain quiet, relax, and listen to what I have to say."

Many students went to either sit or lie down after hearing this while some started stretching. Gohan sat down cross legged, Videl chose to remaining standing and stretch, Sharpener went to take a seat, and Erasa fell back to lie down.

"I've already told you that we will start sparring Monday. I expect the first few to be like a warm up. I will put you all into groups of which I feel will challenge you all while not being too much. These groups may change if I feel they need to. I will walk around and offer help to further develop your skills. After a few days of sparring, I will decide on what we will do. I need to see what I'm working with.

You can do these drills at home as you please, but I recommend you at least take one day off a week and rest; and at least once this weekend. Especially if you're not use to this, it is possible to injure yourself. Remember: It's better to take one day of rest than to overdo it and take weeks to recover. That's it everyone. If you have questions, you may ask me; if not, then you can relax until the end of class."

Sharpener raised his hand with the question that was on the minds of many. He waited until Tien acknowledged him. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, I went to the last World Martial Arts Tournament and didn't see you anywhere. Why didn't you go? You're definitely an amazing fighter and managed to defeat Videl. The only person I've known to do that is her father, so surely you would have done well if you went." A gentle uproar came from the students, all interested on his reason.

Tien figured that this might be asked, so he already developed an answer to it. "Well, there are a couple of reasons: The tournament used to be every three years, but after the 23rd, the tournament ceased to exist; and it wasn't for 11 years until the next, so I didn't even know it was revived. And even if I heard about it before it happened, I was quite busy at the time." Tien and Gohan thought about the three years of trying for the Androids and chasing Cell around; the tournament really wasn't that important in comparison. They had a mental laugh about that.

Videl realized that the next one was coming around the corner. She got Tien's attention before asking, "Are you going to be participating in the next one? It's only like a month or two away?"

'_What?! It's this year! The first 21 were all five years apart, and then the next were all three years apart and now its… seven? Hmm… I need an excuse…' _Tien didn't care for the tournament since Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan were most likely not going to it. They are the strongest on the planet and winning didn't mean anything to him if he didn't fight them. Plus, it had become media infested. It was popular back in the day, but now it wasn't even the same.

"No, I don't plan to."

Videl stared at him puzzled, "Why not?"

"Hmm… It's not what it used to be. I think it would bring me too much attention if I did well in it and I don't want that."

Videl understood what he meant. Sure the WMAT was only shortly before the Cell Games; it still gave her and her father a lot of attention. And it got much worse afterwards. She was certain that he could beat her father, at the very least give him a run for his money. Of course she was entering, hoping to win but she wanted to know that she was the best. And from the display she had with him, she knew she had to train hard to try and match him.

"But, you must. I think people should see you fight; besides I'm entering. I don't want to win the tournament unless the best are there. And since I lost to you yesterday, I know you're better. So I need to train and fight you there."

Tien smiled. The girl had a warrior's heart. She didn't seem to be an egomaniac like her father. It reminded him of himself back when he was training for the tournament. He was certain that she could win against her father. And he hoped she would, because he felt that she would better represent a martial artist. She still had much to learn, but she had already proven that she was willing.

"Spoken like a true fighter; I like that. I am sorry to disappoint you though, but I don't think I'll change my mind. But if you wish, we can spar during class. That gives you up to a month to improve," Tien answered. He knew there was no way for her to match him in that little of time; plus, she didn't understand ki at all. But he wanted to see how much she would improve.

If she was going to become the image of a martial artist, she would need to stay committed. Always training knowing that someone somewhere may be stronger than you was the way of the martial artist. Master Roshi made sure to teach his students, and others, that important lesson. It's one reason why all the Z-fighters are as strong as they are now.

Videl felt a huge smirk come across her face. Sure it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she still had a goal now. She didn't have much time, so it meant that she would have to push herself hard. "Deal! That mean's I've got a lot of work to do. But you better watch out, because I WILL be much stronger by then."

"I hope so."

It wasn't much longer until the bell rang. The gang went to their lockers, got their stuff, and went out the front doors. Gohan was confused as to why he sensed Vegeta's energy, and even more surprised to see him outside waiting with Trunks.

The second Trunks spotted Gohan, he bolted with Vegeta walking behind him. Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl were all surprised to see their classmate tackled by some kid that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Gohan!" the boy chirped.

Gohan smiled as he lifted the boy off of him, "Hey there kiddo. Watcha doing here?"

A rough, harsh voiced answered, "We're here because he wants to go to the park. I don't have time to go because I'm going to train, so you're taking him. The woman suggested it. Bring him back in an hour and half; NO SOONER! GOT IT!"

Sharpener and Erasa hid behind Videl when the man spoke. His voice was bone-chilling. Even Videl was slightly taken back by the man. He had the scariest pair of eyes she had ever seen! She needed to learn that glare! His eyes told a story of a war veteran who had seen far too much bloodshed in his time. She was certain that he had killed before. His eyes were artic cold and struck her with paralysis. It was very clear that he was NOT someone to mess with.

Gohan knew better to question Vegeta, and much better then to question Bulma, so he nodded in affirmation and walked away with Trunks. Videl started following, curious about whom that man is. Said man spoke up, "Watch where you tread, GIRL!" Vegeta assumed that she was the one Gohan talked about.

She froze in half step. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Watch. Where. You. Tread. GIRL!" Vegeta warned. He knew she was that buffoon's daughter. She was in over her head; he really wished he could show everyone his "light tricks". But that accursed woman wouldn't let him.

Videl was scared, very unusual for her but she was indeed scared of this man. She took a second to compose herself. "How dare you talk to me like that! Do you even know who I am; who my father is? You need to learn manners!"

"HAHA! That's funny; I could ask you the same. But unlike you, I know who I'm talking to. Your father is that man, 'Oh, I can't fight! Oh, cramp!' HAHAHA! What a joke!" Vegeta walked away, laughing like a maniac.

Videl felt her blood boil as she clenched her hands. _'Who does he think he is! I need to talk to Gohan about that man! How could he stand to be around the guy?!' _Erasa grabbed her friend's arm and went to calm her down.

"Time to go to your house; you promised we would talk," the blonde dragged her friend towards her house. This left a very confused Sharpener alone. _'WHAT JUST HAPPENED? They all just left me; and without a goodbye! Some friends!' _ Sharpener thought as he walked home pouting.

/\/\/\/\/\

Gohan and Trunks flew to the park as soon as they were out of the vision of others. They went to his favorite park in West City. Gohan also powered down from Super Saiyan.

"So why couldn't you're mom take you?" Gohan questioned.

"She said she was busy," he explained, "Why did you stay Super Saiyan at school? Who cares if people think it's weird."

"Well, because people don't understand it. They think everything we can do is a trick. It's easier this way; it might scare them if they knew the truth."

"Is it because earthlings are weak? That's what dad always says."

Gohan laughed at that, _'That's Vegeta alright.' _"Sort of, they don't know how our 'tricks' work."

"Hmm… Okay, I guess it makes sense. Let's play!"

"Okay, so what do you want to do first?"…

They played there forever. They went to the swings, they played tag, and everything else; Trunks made sure of it. The boy had way too much energy; him and Goten both. Gohan made sure that he didn't leave even a second before the hour and half was up. He checked his watch one final time, before leaving.

"Alright Trunks, time to go home."

"KAY!" the boy said jumping up and down.

Gohan looked down at the boy in confusion. Usually it was hard to get the boy to leave. He had been dreading the moment the whole time they were playing. For the boy to be compliant, and excited, was weird. He decided not to question it, but hurry and leave before the boy had a change of opinion. They flew back to Capsule Corp.

Trunks made sure he had all of Gohan's attention the whole flight. He poked, screamed, flew in circles, and attacked Gohan the entire time. He wasn't even sure if they were heading the right way. He was wondering what was up with Trunks today; no doubt he was up to something. _'Does this have to do with one of his pranks?'_ Gohan feared.

Eventually, they arrived at Capsule Corp. Trunks seemed to become more jittery by the second. Trunks insisted that Gohan had to come in because Bulma wanted to talk to him, so he went to open to door. Trunks threw him into the house the second he could and quickly turned on the light.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!" It roared throughout the house and he was pounced by a wild Goten.

"Happy Birthday big brother!"

Gohan hugged his little brother, "Thanks sport." Gohan put his little brother on his shoulders before greeting everyone else. It was a full house: his mom, grandpa, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, Marron, and the Briefs.

Chi-Chi walked up to give her son a hug, "My boy is getting so big! I remember when you were the size of Goten."

Piccolo was next to walked up to Gohan. He put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Happy Birthday kid," he wore the smile that only appeared when it involved Gohan, "I'm proud of you."

Gohan smiled back at him, "Thanks Piccolo; it means a lot."

Everyone else slowly came up to say a few words to Gohan. When Tien walked up, he asked Gohan if they could have a spar Sunday. Today was a day of celebration, so he didn't want to today. He hadn't spar with Gohan for a while now and wanted to see how the boy has improved as well as test himself.

Krillin and his family came up when it was their turn. Krillin was first as he shook Gohan's hand. "Boy, we've been through a lot together. To think you were that little boy that went to Namek with me is crazy. You're so tall now!"

Gohan rubbed his back, "I know; it's good to see you again. I need to visit more often."

"Yes, you do. It's just us and that old man on the island," 18 came up and gave him a small hug. She wasn't the affectionate type, but Gohan was an exception. He was the reason she was still alive and that she had a husband and an adorable daughter. She told him it many times, as a thank-you and as a way to help him whenever he thought of his father. She explained to him that his father was proud that he was able to save someone else's life.

"That's not fair! She never does that to me!" Krillin said.

18 glared at him, "Because you need to get a job so we can afford our own home and not have to live with him anymore," she motioned to Master Roshi.

Krillin nervously laughed, "… Eventually…"

Marron ran up to Gohan, "Happy Birthday mister!" she hugged his legs.

He bent over to pat her on the head, "Thank you! Wow! You're getting big! You couldn't walk the last time I saw you."

She smiled, "That's cuz I'ma big gurl now!" She replied.

Everyone was enjoying themselves; they had cake, played games, and socialized. Vegeta walked out and finally made himself known. He recently finished training and took a shower upon Bulma's request. He walked straight towards Gohan; it was time. "Brat! Knee!"

Gohan looked at Vegeta bewildered, but followed his order.

"Good, now bow your head."

Once again Gohan obeyed him. Vegeta placed a hand on Gohan and spoke in a tongue unheard of to Gohan. _'Is he speaking a Saiyan language? I don't recall him ever speaking in it before.' _The room went silent as everyone watched in awe. They had no idea what was happening, but it seemed important. Vegeta continued for a few moments before he finished. "Rise."

When Gohan stood back up, Vegeta put his hands on Gohan's shoulders and smirked. "This is a Saiyan tradition performed when a Saiyan is of age. It marks when they are truly accepted as a warrior. It is done to those who have proven themselves worthy. You should feel honored that your Emperor performed it on you."

Everyone turned to Bulma in wonder. Emperor? Bulma just shrugged her shoulders understanding their silent question, "It's a long story."

Vegeta had also performed it to Mirai during their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He gave Gohan the world's swiftest hug. "It's… Uh… part of the ritual," he lied. He didn't want anyone to think otherwise.

Gohan took a couple seconds to process it all before speaking, "Thanks Vegeta." Everyone smiled as they witnessed the rare occasion.

As the party settled down, people slowly dispersed throughout the evening. Trunks and Goten fell asleep long time ago, which was okay because they already convinced their mothers to allow Goten to sleep over. Chi-Chi felt it time to leave, so her and Gohan said their goodbyes to the Briefs and headed home to sleep.

* * *

**I know I didn't add Videl's evening into this chapter. I'll make sure to have it in the next. If anyone is still wondering why Trunks was annoying Gohan, it was to prevent him from sensing everyone at the party. To do that he made Gohan have to focus solely on him... Maybe a little sketchy, but it was the only thing I could think of.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! As always, let me know what you thought! **

**-Keep It True**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks everyone. Sorry I didn't do one last weekend... I was too busy being lazy and enjoying not having anything to do. It's good to relax.**

**Person345- Thanks. I always like the idea of Vegeta having a heart. There are times in the show you can see it, but it's rare. He just doesn't really know how so I try to make them seem small.**

**Shinen no Hikari- Well I thought about it this way. I know someone who was in the military and had seem a lot. Now he always stands in the corner of the room with his back to a wall so that he can see everything. I figured Gohan would have developed something similar from his experiences by always being aware of energy sources near him. So it wasn't like he was expecting them, it was just because he's cautious. And remember, I have my plans!**

**Nice idea about Launch, but he may not even know who she is. And it's just more fun this way. **

**SeanHicks4- Thank you... Vegeta and Videl together are always fun moments :)**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913- Thanks! Glad you like it**

**Shugokage- Thanks... Everyone seems to like Vegeta's little display of emotion, which is good because I wasn't sure how ppl were goin to feel bout it.**

**Guest & Aaron Leach- Thanks!**

**dcp1992p- Thanks... It will be interesting!**

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine- That squirtle was no fake! And it wasn't abuse, it was his idea to trip you! I just agreed to it. He was once part of the Squirtle Squad along with Ash's squirtle and is still has their rebellious attitude! **

**Sugar usually involves a crash with it though... And they strike randomly... But yay! ice cream! ^.^**

**Zzzz *fell asleep halfway through reading your review* lol jk XD It seems it never escapes your eye.**

**It will be tough for him to not OHKO ppl... I thought it was a good idea. I mean in the show it had them celebrate is bday during the 10 days b4 cell games so I had to add it. Something may happen sometime somewhere (I'm very descriptive XD) Glad you like the party and the show Vegeta and 18... to me it only makes sense they both have some type of respect for Gohan. **

**The Emperor thing is a joke I also use with my friends when I'm talking about Vegeta realizing he is king and then that there is a second associated with him! (Now he does accept 2nd in Meta cooler as order of turning SSJ, but still I see him changing it to a different title or adding something like "the Great", "the Amazing", "the Feared"... etc**

**missourijack- To be honest... I'm not sure yet. It's why I haven't really given an exact time the tourny is happening because I don't know what I want to happen at it.**

**ruby890- Thanks!  
**

**Sportsfan64- I believe I have answered your ?s in a pm, if not send me other.**

**Ky111- Thanks! glad you liked it! I agree that Vegeta would have some respect for Gohan. I mean he is powerful and gives a good name for the strength of the proud race of Saiyans Vegeta always talks about. Glad you agreed with the distracting of Trunks forcing all of Gohan's attention on him. **

**The fight will be interesting... Tien's going be quite powerful, but not Gohan's level. He's going to be between SSJ and SSJ2, but he has a way to even the odds... He's bringing back a technique to even the fight. And I also plan on ppl's skill being more varied than the one with the higher power level being better in everything... So speed, strength, offensive ability, defensing ability... and stuff like that will be dif for both and Tien will play to his strengths like a master does.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Erasa had dragged Videl all the way to her mansion; all the way. The whole time she asked questions. And of course she asked them at supersonic speeds and without pause, so Videl couldn't answer any of them even if she wanted too. Videl had become very irritated because it wasn't as big of a deal as Erasa was making it.

Videl sat on her bed as Erasa sat backwards on the chair by Videl's desk with her arms resting on the chair's back. "SOOoooo… Spill it!" Erasa looked on with anticipation.

"Well, I was following him again-"

"Really! How many times have you done that?! You must really like him. It's good for you, because you need a boyfriend and Gohan's so cute!" Erasa interrupted.

"NO! I don't need a BOYFRIEND!" Videl shouted back.

"HA! So you admit it!"

"Admit what?" Videl looked on bewildered.

"That he's cute!"

"WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA?!"

"Because you didn't argue it," Erasa smirked triumphantly.

Videl smack her head after thinking about it, _'I think I may have argued the wrong point. Erasa, you're evil!' _After taking a deep breath, she replied, "I didn't agree with it either!"

"Sure you don't; that's why you go meditate with him isn't it. You two look so cute when you do that!"

"I WAS ONLY DOING THAT BECAUSE OF MR. SHINHAN! AND GOHAN OBVIOUSLY KNOWS HOW TO AND I DON'T! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON!" Videl snapped as a tinge of red colored her cheeks.

"Awww, you're blushing!"

"No, it's because you're angering me!" Videl tried to convince Erasa… and herself.

"Say what you want… now get back to your story."

So Videl went to explain everything…

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl woke up early Saturday to have a morning training session before heading out to walk the city. She didn't have anything really planned; she just wanted to enjoy the beautiful day. She needed a day to unwind, especially after dealing with Erasa all last night. The girl was ecstatic to hear that Gohan knew Bulma Briefs… she probably should have left that part out. But that wasn't the worst, for most the night she kept on pressing Videl to tell her how she felt about Gohan. Erasa, for some reason, didn't buy her honest opinion. She thought that Videl, in her words "like liked Gohan"! And after a thorough convincing that she didn't, Erasa asked Videl if Videl cared that she flirts with Gohan! WHY WOULD SHE CARE!

Videl was having away at the punching bag, _'The nerve of that girl! Why does she think I like him! AND WHY WOULD I CARE THAT SHE FLIRTS WITH HIM!' _She delivered a brutal combo, rocking the bag. _'I don't care and wouldn't care even if they date!' _After finishing that thought, she felt the urge to give a merciless spin kick that split the bag in two. The sand poured everywhere as she panted, completely exhausted from the workout. She grabbed her tower to dry her face before looking back down at the debris. She just shrugged her shoulders and heading for the shower. They had plenty of other bags for this very reason.

/\/\/\/\/\

Gohan had just finished helping him mother with the dishes. He had already done his morning routine and was ready to go get Goten. He remembered that he promised Goten that he would show him his school, so that's what he's going to do today. After clearing it with his mom, he headed for Capsule Corps.

He made short work of the trip and was now knocking on the door. He waited for Bulma to open the door for him and gesture him inside, "Come in, the boys are out back."

He nodded and headed through the house to the backyard. Once he got out there, he noticed the two acting shady as they hid in a tree. He looked on with interest before calling out Goten's name. The boys shushed him and started giggling. Gohan walked cautiously towards them, "Goten, I'm taking you to the city to see my school."

A huge smile came to the little one's face, "Okay! Just wait a second okay?"

Gohan complied, interesting in what they were doing. He examined them both more closely and saw that Trunks had some type of remote in his hand. He also noticed that they were staring intently at something. So he followed their gaze and found the window they were looking in. It was a window to Vegeta's huge closet for his Saiyan armor.

The door opened and Vegeta walked in to grab something. Trunks smirked and pressed the button. A stink bomb fell from the celling onto Vegeta's face and exploded. The shock caused Vegeta to fall backwards and smash into the ground as a cloud engulfed the room. The three started to crack up. Trunks turned to Gohan, "Can I come to?"

"**BRATS! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!**" boomed from the room as Vegeta began the hunt.

"Sure let's go… NOW!" Gohan answered.

They rushed through the house and as they passed Bulma Trunks said, "I'm going to see Gohan's school with Goten and Gohan. BYE!"

"Sure, just don't cause any trouble!" she returned.

Vegeta stormed out at Bulma, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Gohan picked up Goten," she answered.

"WHERE'S TRUNKS?!" he demanded.

"He left with them to see Gohan's school. They seemed to be in a rush," she replied.

"COWARDS! THEY'LL GET IT! I'M GOING AFTER THEM AND KIL-"

"ABOSULETY NOT!" Bulma interjected.

"Why not! They need to be taught a lesson!" Vegeta screamed.

"One, you're not killing them; they are just kids having fun. Two, you need to go straight to the shower! YOU REEK! You're not going anywhere smelling like that!" Bulma commanded.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he obeyed her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Within seconds the trio was long gone from Capsule Corps and nearing Satan City. They all shared a good laugh over the incident with Vegeta. Gohan made a note to watch out for something like that. Those two are real mischievous when they are together.

Gohan went Super Saiyan during their flight to Satan City. Sure it was the weekend, but he didn't want to take the chance of running into someone he knows since they all live in the city.

When they finally arrived at the city, Trunks walked next to Gohan and Goten was on Gohan's shoulders gripping his head. "Big brother, why are you a Super Saiyan? Is there a bad guy around?" Goten inquired while scanning the streets.

Gohan laughed, "No, it's just that I accidently went to school this way after stopping a crime and this is how people know me."

"So, do they not know you can change?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because humans are weak and they don't understand our powers. That's why we aren't flying," Trunks answered.

"But Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien can fly," Goten said looking down at Gohan.

"Well squirt, they understand ki and energy like we do. The humans can do it too, but most don't understand it and believe that when we do it that it's fake and call them tricks." Gohan explained.

"Oh, like that guy with the funny afro!" Goten said.

"Exactly," Gohan chuckled.

/\/\/\/\/\

A man walked the city bored. He saw signs everywhere talking about the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone seemed pumped for it; not him, that is, if it's like the last one. It was extremely boring and he didn't think he could deal with another one like that. Who is this man? Why he is the Announcer for these tournaments.

He has seen many things in his life; much more than most. He recalls the good days of the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments; back when the fighters consisted of Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Jackie Chun, and every the dreaded reincarnation of King Piccolo. Those guys knew how to fight! They fought at blinding fast speeds with powerful strikes. They always had interesting techniques and energy waves. It may have been scary at times, but the adrenalin rush was amazing.

But sadly they were not at the last tournament. He didn't know why, maybe because it had been so long since they had one. He was surprised when he got the call that they were starting it back up again. At first he was excited, but that was only because he thought he would see Goku fight again. Goku never ceased to amaze him.

He was certain that Goku was the true Savior of the world. There was no way Hercules would be able to defeat a creature like Cell. He had firsthand experiences with the so called "tricks" Hercules spoke of and knew that they were no trick. It was all real. And even if it wasn't Goku, it would definitely be someone close to him. He remembered watching the Cells Games and saw many of the World Martial Arts Tournament veterans there. It seemed even Piccolo was there, which surprised him. He was glad they were there; it meant that they were all still alive. And it also meant that the world was in safe hands.

If he was honest with himself, he figured that he could enter the tournament and win it if they didn't show up. He may not be a fighter, but he had gathered much from the Z-warriors fights. The techniques they used were far superior to Hercules' techniques. And all the fighters fought so slowly! It was like watching paint dry on a damp, rainy day! He, himself, had to move faster to avoid the Z-fighters' fierce attacks than anyone moved now. He sighed; things just weren't the same anymore.

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl wondered the streets when she spotted a certain blonde with a kid on his shoulders and the little boy from yesterday next to him. She had some questions for him, so she walked over to greet him. As she approached him she shouted, "Gohan, hey!"

Gohan immediately recognized Videl's voice and turned, "Hey Videl!"

Videl had closed the distance, "What are you doing here in the city on a weekend? I'd figure you would enjoy a day without a long trip."

Gohan laughed nervously, "Well… you see…"

Goten came to save the day, "Big brother is showing me his school! Who are you, Miss?"

Videl smiled at the little boy's politeness. He looked like Gohan besides the color of his hair and eyes, plus he is just as polite. "My name is Videl Satan. I go to school with your big brother," she answered sweetly.

"Wow! That's cool! You go to school with my brother!... Why does Satan sound familiar… Oh! I know! Is that buffoon with the afro you're daddy!"

Videl clenched her hands when he said that, ready to snap.

"I think he's funny and he has silly hair!" Goten rambled.

Upon hearing the innocence of the boy, she thought about it.

Gohan nearly fell over, afraid of what Videl might say.

Videl stood silent for a moment. Normally she would take insult to that, but it came from an innocent little boy and to be honest; it was true. Her father could be so embarrassing and over-the-top. She figured that a lot of kids probably had similar opinions of him. She giggled and commented, "Yea he does have silly hair, but so do you." She pointed at the Goku hair style.

The boy did the Son rub and grin, "Haha, yea I guess you're right! Haha!"

'_He's definitely Gohan's little brother. Gohan always does that.' _Videl thought as she looked down at the other boy. He seemed like he had something to say – Which he did. He wanted to say what he thought of that weakling Hercules, but the death glare he got from Gohan kept him quiet. – "So what's your name and who is he? I saw him yesterday after school when he tackled Gohan."

"Well my name is Goten and that is Trunks. He's my best friend!"

"It's nice to meet you two," she said and remembered why she came to talk, "Gohan, who was that man with Trunks yesterday? He's rude!" Videl voice slowly became hostile.

Trunks spoke up, "He's my dad." He took no offense to Videl; he lived with the man and knew how he could be.

"Oh."

Gohan chuckled, "Yea, that's just how he is. Would you believe me that he was in a good mood?"

"What! No, he looked like he was going to kill someone!"

Gohan grinned in the Son manner, "Exactly, usually he looks like he wants to cause a mass genocide!"

Trunks laughed at that, "That's my dad!"

"Well, we need to be going. Bye Videl!" Gohan waved.

"Bye lady!" Goten waved exaggeratingly.

"Bye," she waved back.

The Announcer saw Videl, "Hey Videl. You ready for the tournament?"

She turned to find him, "Of course I am! I'm going to do my best!"

He smiled, "I'm sure you wi-" he froze.

She stared, puzzled by his actions, "Hello, are you alright?"

"…"

"What?"

He pointed to Goten's almost faded figured, "That boy… he looks like Goku when he was a kid… Could it be?"

"Who's Goku?" Videl asked perplexed.

"Son," he said, "Goku"

She noticed the name "Son", but still had no idea who he was other than the fact he is related to Gohan.

He stared at her with an astonished look, "You don't know who he is?"

She tilted her head baffled, "Why? Should I?"

"He… He is the champion preceding your father"…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! I hoped you liked it... Now I'm trying to figure out Gohan's first in class fight... I'm debating either Tien or Lime... I want him fighting someone that will be able to handle themselves against a SSJ. Now Lime isn't that powerful, but she can hold her own as long as Gohan's suppressing most of his energy.**

**-Keep It True**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: First, I must say... I'm sooooo sooo soo sorry for going MIA for almost a month. I have hit a wall in productivity and have been having a hard time even getting homework done. I've either been busy or rest. This isn't a huge chapter, but I had to update and get something out. I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot.**

**Person345- lol every I forget sometimes. **

**farticus3000- Nice idea, but I don't think Videl will let Gohan get away for that long.**

**StarlightFilly- It's okay, it happens... Just look at my abstinence. That's why his first fight will be will Tien... after than :/ pray for Gohan... and the unfortunate victims of his SSJness!**

**Turmanarmo- ****Thank you! ****Sry for making you want sooo long. I agree with you about the secret uncovering in most of these fics and I plan to avoid that. I think one problem it usually goes "you can fight!" "Yes! My teacher threw me at a mountain(plateau) and my dad's an alien and I killed cell and your dad's a joke" I think it all comes out together and too fast so I'm hoping to slowly have her and others learn about who Gohan is. **

**renee- Thanks. It's simple really... I'm not looking at it like something deep inside him allows him to know the language but looking at it like how others learn language... I'm mostly German and much of my family still lives in Germany but I don't know German... Gohan has never heard it to learn it and his father's memory of it was erased when he was dropped on his head.**

**101FrozenFire101- Thanks! That would be pretty funny! Maybe I could try and do something like that later in the story.**

**Guest- Maybe... I'm not sure the world can handle that though lol **

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine- You are right! Except you're anything but innocent! And a little prank never hurt anyone. I'm not sure if I should take that ice cream... It could be a trap! Bout time you got yourself a cookie! I was tired of listening to you :P...**

**Once again you prove your sharp eye! I should try and be sneakier about it then... that was too obvious. **

**It's just a way to have fun with Vegeta... It seems Vegeta-like to me. And you gotta look the kids and their pranks! =:D**

**I was hoping for a reaction like that with the announcer... Like okay who's this man... why we talking about the announcer... then he sees Goten in front of Videl and BOOM! It all makes sense.**

**Of course he gets away with it! He's soooo adorable!**

**I think you read my mind! That's way I'm uncertain... it's either showing Gohan's strength vs Tien or that Gohan is strong and so is Lime... making someone a little... unpleasant in polite terms. And the meditating has also been something I have been think about since I started this fic... GET OUT OF MY HEAD! IT'S MINE! :O**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913- Another one who sees why i would even suggest Lime... Did i drop the key to my mind somewhere *drops to the ground and starts patting around in search for the key***

**KnightLyte- I have had those moments where I finally actually review a story I'm reading... I guess it's because everything's going good and I don't know what to say... Thanks! **

**Nightshade1712- Thanks! It means a lot for you to think so highly of my story... I would love to try and check them out sometime... but I'm not sure if I will be able to... I haven't even been keeping up with stories I have been reading since last time I updated and I was behind then... hopefully I will find the time and motivation to... maybe after school is over. **

**SeanHicks- Thanks. Glad you liked it... Like the ideas.**

**Hyped- Yep! XD**

**Sportsfan64- True... I'm still not 100% for reasons others and I have stated... we'll see.**

**Ruby890- Thank you!**

**Drakrath- In Dbz, Yes i agree with you... but I don't like that, so he's getting a power boost. He was able to hold of semi-perfect cell down for a little bit so he's got some power... And honestly all the z-fighters hav far surpassed the saiyan race and I believe they could almost match Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. I think he's trained hard and deserved to be fairly powerful even compared to them... **

**And maybe they could go like super human? Anyone think of that... they are very similar to saiyans so it could be possible to have a similar transformation... And why doesn't yamcha, tien and them not no the spirit bomb and kaioken since they trained with King Kai and were stronger than when goku trained with him? **

**That's why I'm putting his full power in between SSJ and SSJ2, because I want him to be close to Gohan but not quite a match.**

**Ky111- You'll find out what she learns! **

**Flamelord99- He can suppress it... just not nearly as much as if he wasn't SSJ... He was able to suppress it enough to only knock out the robbers and not kill them. Sure that shows how much more powerful he is than them but we know he could have done much worse and was holding back much of his power.**

**Ultranx & Aaron Leach- Thanks!**

**James1996- Thanks! I glad many answered this question... It helps me see what everyone is thinking and helps me weigh my options.**

***Sighes* Finally done with that! I think that took longer than writing the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"**He… He is the champion preceding your father"…**

/\/\/\/\/\

"WHAT!" Videl couldn't believe it! She might finally have something on Gohan!

"I'm surprised you have never heard of him since you're a martial artist yourself. He's a LEGEND!" he exclaimed.

"I guess I have been slacking. Can you tell me more about him?" Videl questioned.

"Sure, but this could take a while. We should go to my house; I have some old articles that I could show you. I even have a picture of him."

"Sounds great!" Videl smirked, _'Let's see what we can dig up!"_

The two started their stroll back to his house as he began to talk about Goku.

"You see, I met Goku back during the twenty-first World Martial Arts Tournament when he was only twelve. That was a shock! A twelve-year-old entering into the biggest tournament for the best fighters."

"Really? But I wasn't allowed to enter last time. I had to do the junior division," Videl asked puzzled.

"Well before last tourney, there wasn't a junior division and good thing too. Goku would have been too bored with it!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the boy was trained first by his grandfather, the legendary martial artist Gohan, and then by the man who taught him, Master Roshi."

Videl's ears perked at the name Gohan, "Did you say Gohan?"

"Yes, have you heard of him? He was one of the best martial artists of his time; trained in the Turtle style."

'_Is that where he gets his name; his great-grandfather?'_ "This Turtle style sounds familiar," Videl spoke as she placed her finger on her chin in thought.

"It should, it was well-known and very effective. It was the style used by a few of the contestants in the few tournaments before the last one. Also, two of the three winners from the twenty-first to the twenty-third tournaments used this style. It was very famous style, along with the Crane style, before your father's style became famous after he became Champion. In fact, a Crane school fighter won the other of those three tournaments."

"Wow, they sound fierce," Videl answered. She took note of the enthusiasm he had; she never heard him this excited at the last tournament.

"Oh, they were! All three students of Master Roshi made it past the preliminary round each time for three tournaments! And at the first one, they were twelve, thirteen, and sixteen!"

"WHAT! So you're saying Goku and these two other boys made in that far! That's crazy!" Videl shouted, scaring everyone around them. _'This guy is unbelievable! Why wouldn't Gohan talk about him?' _

"That's not all! Goku made it to the finals every time! Losing the first two and winning the last."

"NO WAY! A twelve-year-old made it all the way to the finals… How old was he the other times?" a dumbfounded Videl asked.

"Well, back then the tournament was held every three years… so… fifteen and eighteen," he answered.

"Wow! Incredible! I can't believe I didn't know h-" Then it hit her, "Wait, Tien beat Goku in the finals of the twenty-second?!"

The announcer looked over at her mildly shocked, "Why yes… I'm surprised you knew. He's the one that uses Crane style."

'_I think I have struck gold! Gohan has to be the son of Goku and Tien has to know that! Gohan mentioned that he tried to be like his father… so he must be able to fight…' _She smirked, _'OH you're gonna get it Gohan! Trying to hide your fighting skills from me! I can't wait for Monday now!' _"Well, he is teaching my class martial arts during gym. The teacher got him to teach it."

"Really! That's awesome! I haven't seen him in eighteen years! Watch carefully, he's a master."

"I've learned that. I had a spar with him and I wasn't even a match! He didn't even throw a punch! He is so fast and has perfect form."

"I know I have seen him in action myself. He's astonishing to watch. You should have seen the final between him and Goku. It was one of the closest fights ever. A mere fraction of a second was all that won it for Tien."

Videl looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

The announcer remembered the fight, he remember them dropping like rocks out of the sky and way outside the ring. He followed in his plane to see who would win. He remember Tien about to lose until Goku ran into a car to make him hit out first. "Well they knocked each other out of the ring and Goku landed just before Tien. It could have gone either way. The match was long, hard, and balanced. They were truly equals at the time. It was a well-deserved win for Tien; he fought hard."

Videl didn't even realize that they were standing next to house until she saw him reach for his keys. It took a few moments for him to fish out the keys and find the right one to let them inside. He led her into his home and to the room where he kept everything about Goku and those tournaments. He searched through a pile of newspapers until he found what he wanted. "Here we go," he said as he handed it to Videl.

She scanned over the paper.

"_**Jackie Chun Struggles Against Boy. **__Master martial artist Jackie Chun met his equal in twelve-year-old Son Goku in the finals of the 21__st__ WMAT. Jackie Chun and Son Goku fought from the evening and into nightfall. It was the longest fight ever in the history of the Tournament, lasting over four hours! It also made history for being the first tournament to have to resort to the tiebreaker when they had a double knockout. We expect to be seeing more of this extraordinary kid in future tournaments."_

She then examined the pictured of Goku they had. It had him with one hand behind his head with the other one was stretched forward making the peace symbol and a huge grin across on his face. He definitely looked just like Goten and had the same poster Gohan often has; he has to be their father. There was also a tail on him; weird. _'The fight lasted over four hours! Is that even possible? I don't think I have ever had a fight that even lasts 30 minutes! That would be killer!'_

"I can't believe they fought that long! But I agree with you, he looks just like that boy. His brother is in my class and his name is Gohan Son… You think they could be his sons?"

"WHAT! Yes, that would make sense… Goku had high respect for his grandfather; it would make sense to give his son that name. I wonder what he has been doing. I haven't seen any of them since the time he won the tournament."

Her eyes swept around the room when something got her eye. It was another article. She walked over and picked it up.

"_**The Demon King Has Fallen! **__The fearsome Demon King Piccolo has been slayed by mysterious boy with a tail. The Demon with mystical powers had been wreaking havoc and searching to kill the world's strongest. He took reign as king and tried to enslave everyone. It seemed he would be successful until a boy with similar powers overpowered the Demon. He managed to kill Demon King Piccolo and freed the world from his hold."_

She turned up to the announcer, "Was this Piccolo real? I have heard stories of him, but I thought it was just legend."

He saw her pick that up and he knew exactly what it said. "Yes, it was terrifying and crazy, but very much real. Sounds like something from legends; in fact, I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't there myself. I had seen pictures of him and was attacked by one of his green minions. His spine shivered remembering the beast killing Krillin. "I'm glad Goku was there to stop him."

"How do you know it's Goku? It just says mysterious boy with a tail. Did he really have a tail?"

The announcer nodded his head, "Yes, he did. I don't know why, but he did. And he's the only boy I have ever seen that had a tail. Besides, he's the only I know that could stand up to such a creature."

"What are these mysterious powers it talks about?"

"Well… I don't know how to explain it, but he had the power to control energy. He could shoot it out his hands and feet. Many of them could do it. I'm not sure how they made them, but they made for fierce attacks. They could be quite deadly."

"Are they like those tricks my dad always talks about? They could be just trying to fool everyone. He may be a great fighter, but mystical powers? Kinda hard to believe," she eyed him.

He pictured every blast he dodged and the winds they created. He was confident that it would be harder to fake such a thing than actually do it. The technology they would need! And he doubted it would take away the furiousness of the blasts. "I can assure you whatever they are, they're real. I have felt their power and seen them up close."

"I still think they're fake; just a cheap trick to intimidate others. They don't fool my father and they won't fool me!... Speaking of which; do you think Goku or Tien could defeat my father." Videl wanted to know his honesty opinion. She was almost certain that Tien could and if Goku was his equal, so could he. She wasn't sure about his "mystical powers", but she doubted cheat tricks would work on Tien. He had to have some fighting ability as well.

'_Duh!' _He knew the answer to that, but was afraid of what would happen if he spoke the truth. If Goku's sons were a fraction as good as him the little one could take Hercules with ease. "Umm… Now wouldn't those be good fights to see… haha… Look at the time! You should be going; I have things to do. Bye!" He responded as he pushed her out the door and closed it. After successfully avoiding what may have come out of that, he sighed.

Videl was too stunned to realize that she backed out of his house and was now outside. She noticed the worry that overcame him when she asked the question. Surely that meant that he believes they could beat her father. She definitely had a lot of researching she would have to do. She would go home to see if her father knows anything about what she had just learned. She also would need to come back here later. His house was a fountain of information.

But what she really wanted was for Monday to come to exposed some of the mystery of Gohan…

/\/\/\/\/\

At the Son house, a certain Saiyan-hybrid teen felt an overpowering sense that something bad would happen to him in the near future.

* * *

**Poor Gohan :( I feel for him lol... I know it's not much but now she knows a little more than she once had! Please review and leave your thoughts about this chapter and what's ahead. Hopefully I won't take soo long again... I am really really sooo sooo very sorry about that.**

**-Keep It True **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well, I have been gone for quite some time now. I apologize. As most of you know, things got in the way. And while I have been fine for awhile now, it was really hard to get motivated again and also remember everything of the story. This is a short chapter that is divided into two chapters. My only reason for making it two chapters was because of the fact that this one is replacing my m.i.a. notice and I know that you can only have one review for each chapter and I don't know if replacing a chapter allows people to review it again. So everyone can still review it since I added another chapter as well. I'm going to skip the review thing I usually due this time, but I plan on doing it with future chapters again. I'm just not in the mood to do it now. **

**BUT! I do want thank everyone for their support.**

**And I have to at least talk to my bff! Buckets Full O' Sunshine- Thank you =D aww, I'm one of your greatest friends... WAIT ONE! How dear you! I should be THE! lol jk ;D You are like my best friend on this! I'm doing much better and hopefully I will be making chapters more regularly now. And where have you been? Although I haven't written much in forever, I still be checking the site for things to read and you have updated in forever either! And I miss you t-t.**

* * *

Videl headed straight home after her talk with the announcer. _'It was my lucky day! I discovered much more about Gohan in that half an hour than I had all week!' _ She thought as she stepped into her room. Grabbing a pen and notebook, she rushed to her desk and wrote everything she remembered. The dots were starting to connect and she wanted to have every piece of information she could get. After writing everything she could, she leaned back into her chair and let a large sigh. Videl closed her eyes and puzzled, _'I wonder if dad knows anything about these guys. I mean he probably studied their style so that he could be prepared to fight them if they had entered when he won. I'm going to ask him.'_

Videl found her father in his study, where he liked to sit back and watch videos of his victories.

"OH YEAH! I'M NUMBER ONE! THE CHAMP!" Hercules screamed as he watched the count for his victory in the finals of the 24th WMAT.

Videl, shaking her head at her father's antics, walked up to her father. She cleared her throat to gain his attention before speaking, "Dad, do you know anything about Son Goku?"

Hercules stared at his daughter slightly shook by her question. "Well of course I do! People claim that he's a legend! Stories about how every year he competed the ring was destroyed! BWAHAHA! They are crazy! That man is just a trickster! Why are you asking sweat heart?"

Videl contrasted his opinion with what the announcer said. "Well, I heard about him today. How he is a great fighter and how he was able to fight toe-to-toe with Tien Shinhan. He sounds tough, I mean after all; he was the champion before you," Videl questioned.

"HA! Who told you this? He won by cheap tricks, but they won't fool me! That's why he didn't show last time. He knew they wouldn't work forever. Probably trying to make new tricks to fool people, but no trick can for ME! And Tien Shinhan is a trickster as well. Who has three eyes? No one! It's a part of his act just like those beams and explosions!" Hercules exclaimed.

Videl stood there for a second, lost in thought. For the first time, she had begun to doubt her father. While she, herself, doubted those beams, she knows Tien is no trickster. When he fought her, he did not need to do anything. He was faster and his movements where superior to her own. There is no way he faked that. "I don't know dad. Tien is a great fighter."

"Says who? Such a great fighter that he hasn't shown himself in eighteen years. Doubt he'll show at the tournament, because he knows that he would have to fight me!"

Videl started to feel her rage grow. First, he was insulting a great man who has taught her so much in a week's time. Second, the man was obviously a better fighter than her so he was indirectly insulting her skill. "I say so. He's teaching us martial arts during gym. The teacher brought him in to teach us. I fought him and I was not a match for him! That's got to mean something! I DON'T LOSE!" Videl snapped, "I bet he would give you a challenge!"

Hercules cringed under her, knowing full well what that man was capable of. "Well, I would love to come in and show how I'm the champ… The problem… the problem is that I'm way too busy to do something like that! It's what happens when you're the SAVIOR OF THE WOLRD! BWAHAHA," Hercules drifted into laughter.

"Whatever," Videl stated as she left the room. Videl stomped back to her room in a fit. She couldn't believe the arrogance of her father. He acted like he was a god! Videl paused has a noise reached her ears. She reached into her pocket after realizing it was her phone ringing.

"I wonder what she wants," she said before answer the call from Erasa.

"VIIIII!" Erasa screeched.

"WHAT!?" Videl shouted back, pushing the phone away to protect her ears.

"Ouch! Someone's grumpy!" Erasa retorted.

"I am! What do you want?"

"What's got you in such a foul mood? I called 'cause I'm sooooo bored! Let's do something! PLEASE!" She begged.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Videl sighed back.

"I don't know. I'll call Sharpener and see if he wants to do anything? I would call Gohan, but I don't know his number… Do you?"

"No"

"Really? I thought you would."

"And why would you think that?" Videl questioned.

"I figured you would have asked him because you like him. NO WONDER you haven't had a boyfriend! You need to step up your game girl!" Erasa commanded.

"WHAT! Will you STOP talking like that! How many times do I have to tell you? I. DON'T. LIKE. HIM!" Videl shouting into the device she was attempting to crush in her hand.

"You know Videl, just because you say it a lot doesn't make it true. It's not good to lie!"

Sighing Videl replied, "What do you want to do?"

"Don't you try changing the subject! You know what? We are going to have a girls' night! You need it! Movie time, your house! Be there shortly. BYE!"

*Click* Videl hears as the line goes dead, _'Great! Why are we friends?'_


	15. Chapter 15

Gohan and Goten had just arrived at home after seeing his school and dropping Trunks back off at Capsule Corp. The sound of the creaking door caught the attention of their mother.

"Hey kids. What took so long to get Goten? Did you boys go somewhere?" Chi-Chi said as she dusked the living room.

"Yeah! Brother showed me his school! And I got to meet his girl friend!" Goten innocently responded.

Gohan felt all of his energy sink down his legs and spill over the floor upon hearing the young boy's bad word placement. _'Great Goten… Just. GREAT!' _Gohan thought noticing the sparkle in his mother's eyes and the peeking of her ears.

"A girlfriend? Already Gohan? AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS? Aw, my boy has gotten himself a girlfriend! When will we meet her?" Chi-Chi chimed as her eyes lit up.

"NO, NO, NO! It's not like that! She's just a friend!" Gohan responded waving his hands hectically.

"Aw, really? And I was so excited," Chi-Chi muttered. She glared at Gohan, "You better not be lying to me boy!"

Gohan waved his hands defensively, "I swear!"

Chi-Chi sighed again, "Well, at least you're talking to girls. It will happen eventually."

"I don't know who is worse, mom or Bulma?" Gohan muttered under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Chi-Chi questioned, "Does she know about this girl too? How dare you tell her before your own mother!"

Gohan lowered his head into the table. "It's not like that! The girl is nosy and I needed Bulma's help with dealing with her."

"How so?"

"Well, one example is that she wondered how I got to school when I lived in the mountains. So I asked Bulma if I could borrow a jet-copter to show her and get her off my back. I mean, I can't just tell her I can fly!"

"I guess so, but don't you think your friends deserve to know some of this? You can't hide it forever you know," she retorted.

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I know. I have thought about that too. I think I will have to tell them eventually, but I have only known them for a week. I want to get to know them a little more before telling them."

"Okay honey. Dinner is ready if you boys are hungry," Chi-Chi said.

The boys darted to the kitchen. Chi-Chi should her head, _'If they're hungry… Like there was a possibility they weren't. HA! They are you're boys Goku, not mine.'_

After dinner Gohan rested for the rest of the day to prepare for his fight with Tien the following day.

/\/\/\/\/\

Videl opens the door to let her "friend" in. She was beginning to wonder why she put up with the girl.

"Hi Vi! Are you ready to have a good time?" Erasa chimed hugging Videl.

Videl let out a small grunt, "Fun for me or you?"

"Don't be like that Vi! We are going to have a great time! Why are you so grumpy anyways?" Erasa asked staring into Videl's eyes.

Videl's eyes grew sharp; she crossed her arms and huffed, "My dad!"

"Oh. What did he do?"

"I think he's lying to me," Videl bluntly said.

"Really? About what?" Erasa looked confused.

Sighing, Videl replied, "Don't worry about it. I don't want to think about it right now. I need to cool off… So, what are we watching? It better not be romantic."

"Too bad! It is!" Erasa stuck her tongue out.

"WHY?!" Videl shouted, "You know I hate them!"

"Yes, but you could learn a thing or two from it! Maybe it will even give you an idea of how to impress Gohan," she winked.

Videl's shoulders slouched and the death glare consumed her eyes, "I hate you!"

/\/\/\/\/\

In a dark lit room, a man sat focused on his work. His mess of hair stood up, adding a foot to his height. The man had a goal: REVENGE! And he would achieve it! He would; there was no other option. They got him good, but he would strike back. Teach them he wasn't one to be messed with. Something they should have learned long ago. He was planning his… his… prank! Vegeta was determined to show those boys up; after all, he is The Emperor!

* * *

**Bet you all thought that was some evil villain at first! I know this chapter wasn't much, but I felt I should get something out. Plus, I didn't want to write the fight as my first chapter back or unmotivated. Thought this would have me get back into it. But don't worry, the next chapter will be it! I don't know how long it'll take before I post it because I do have a hard time finding some peace and quiet away from people in the summer to write. And I do love the outdoors! **

**-Keep It True**


End file.
